Klaine Crisis
by jacob16smith
Summary: Future fic. Kurt and Blaine are now married with two children. Karofsky enters Kurts life again, Klaines son deals with a new friend and things escalate from there on.Rated T for later chapters.
1. The park and Grocery store hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Kurt suddenly awoke to the sun beaming in his face , "Come on sleepy head it's time to get up" said Blaine adjusting his tie. "hhhhmm ten more minutes" replied Kurt his voice filled with sleep.

Blaine looked down at his half asleep husband who had pulled the covers over his head, Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers from his husbands grip " Come on, you can't spend your day off in bed, plus you promised our little man you would take him to the park and promised our princess you would get her ice cream". Kurt turned to face Blaine and propped himself up on his elbows "Ok ok im getting up" replied Kurt as he took Blaine tie and pulled him into a kiss slowly pulling Blaine on top of him.

"As much as I love this I really have to go to work soon", Kurt put on his best sad face and puppy dog eyes but he knew that Blaine was the master at that out of the both of them "It's so unfair you have to work today, why can't people plan their own events" replied Kurt as he slowly pushed Blaine off of himself and walked round to the bathroom, "well im not complaining those people keep me in a job" replied Blaine.

"I suppose, Il meet you downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes" shouted Kurt from their Bathroom.

Kurt came down the stairs and was greeted by his husband and his six year old son Caden. Kurt and Blaine had decided a year after they had married that they wanted to start a family have children, They both had the chance to father a child and when Caden Hummel-Anderson came into the world with a head of shock black curly hair and deep hazel eyes it was obvious as to who was Caden's Biological father, but this did not matter to Kurt at all because Caden was his son no matter what and Blaine being his Biological father probably made him love Caden more if that was possible. Two years later Blaine had told Kurt that he wanted another child and this time he wanted Kurt to be the one to father this child, So they found a surrogate once again and Kurt had his chance to bring another child to their small family. Leila Hummel- Anderson was born nine months later with Kurt's blue eyes and brown wavy hair. Blaine did not let go of Leila after she was born, he just sat with her in his arms staring at her at any moment he could, Kurt could see that Blaine had become attached Leila and loved her completely, of course he loved Caden unconditionally but Leila was a daddy's girl. They settled down in Westerville after both attending NYU, they wanted to be close to family and friends, now their little family was complete.

Kurt walked into the kitchen as two pairs of identical eyes followed him, "what are my two favourite men in whole world up to" suddenly the pitter patter of tiny feet came down the hall that lead into the kitchen "what about me daddy!" came a shrill voice and four old Leila stood with her hands on her hips looking up at Kurt "she is so yours" commented Blaine watching his husband and daughter. Kurt scooped up his daughter in his arms and cuddled her tightly while she giggled " Your my favourite and only princess in the whole wide world" Leila looked into her father's eye's "what about Cinderella" she replied with a grin on her face.

"Nah she's nothing compared to you baby" he replied as he sat her on a stool next to her brother.

All four of them finished off their breakfast and discussed what they were going to do today "Well I have to go, I will see you all later" announced Blaine as he Kissed Caden and Leila on the tops of their heads and walked round to kiss Kurt goodbye "eeeewww" shouted the kids in unison, Both men laughed at their adorable children "Il see you guys later I love you all" said Blaine as he walked out and got into his range rover to go to work.

Kurt had a lot of errands to run but he knew the thing on the top of his list would be the park and ice cream so after he had got his children and himself ready and strapped everyone in the car he made his way to the park.

Leila was happily watching something on the screen in front of her and Caden was sat staring out the window watching the world go by

"Hey little man are you ok you have been awfully quiet this morning, that's not like you" said Kurt with a small hint of worry in his voice.

"Im fine daddy" replied Caden not taking his gaze off the window in front of him

"Are you sure buddy, you can tell me whatever it is" Kurt knew not push Caden for the problem or he would not be finding out today so he took the easy route of trying to get it out of him.

Kurt could see Caden thinking "well… I think it's cool that I have two dads and so do my friends but yesterday this boy said he couldn't play with me because it was wrong that I had two dads" Caden looked at Kurt expecting the answer that would fix everything and make everything ok.

Kurt spent a minute thinking of the right answer for a six year old to understand "well honey you know that we talked about how you should be nice to people and accept them for who they are" Caden nodded in agreement "well some people do not like it if people are different from other people" Caden was thinking for a few moments before replying to Kurt's answer.

"like auntie Tina because she dresses in black all the time" replied Caden

"yes exactly Caden, sometimes there are people that don't like people because of who we are but we just have to look past it, if anything like this happens at school you should tell me or dad ok".

"Ok, but I think he wanted to play with me but he just couldn't" said Caden with sadness in his voice.

"well that's something he will have to decide on his own little man and if he doesn't play with you then it's his loss" replied Kurt unsure if that's the best answer but there was really nothing at this point he could do about it.

They arrived at the park and Kurt bought three ice creams and they sat by the small pond near the park, he watched on as his children climbed the jungle Jim and went down slides while laughing and playing tag with each other and the other children in the park.

Caden was going down the slide when he saw a familiar face at the bottom, it was the boy that he had been talking to his daddy about in the car, Caden lifted himself of the slide and walked over near to the bench the boy was sitting on by himself "hey" said they boy who was a little shy "do you want to.. to play with me" said the boy with light blonde hair and bright green eyes.

Caden seemed a bit confused at this point not knowing what to do " I thought you didn't like me"

The boy shifted over on the bench so Caden could sit down "I…m.. my mum said I shouldn't play with you… but.."

"My dad said that people don't always understand why I have two dads" replied Caden looking at the ground.

"I think it's kinda cool… My names Connor" said the boy as Caden sat next to him "I just… I just want a friend like everyone else does" said Connor his eyes filling with tears.

"Il be your friend" replied Caden taking Connors hand.

Kurt watched his son talking to the boy sat on bench, he had no idea that the boy Caden was talking to was the boy he was talking about during the ride here. Kurt's phone beeped and he swiped the screen to view the message from Blaine_ 'I think im going to kill this woman she has changed the colour scheme for the party again!' _Kurt smiled to himself and looked up to see his daughter smiling at him.

"you ok honey, where's your brother" said Kurt

"He's on the jungle Jim with another boy" replied Leila

"Can you go get him we need to go soon sweetie, I have a lot to do"

Caden told Connor he would see him at school and gave him a hug walking away as connor ran back to his nanny, Caden took his sisters hand and went back to Kurt.

Once again they all piled their selves in the car and headed to the grocery store, Kurt hated shopping with his children, as much as he loved his children they made it incredibly difficult to concentrate on what he needed.

"daddy I hate siting in the cart" whined Caden

"well im sorry but you have to, its the only way I can do shopping without losing one or both of you" replied Kurt.

Kurt made his way round the store picking things from the shelf and putting them in the cart, he was under no illusion that his kids were doing the same when his back was turned because he would hear a giggle now or then signalling an added item to the shopping this week.

Kurt quickly spun around and caught his kids in the act, "AHA I caught you, more froot loops, seriously guys"

"Sorry daddy" somehow Leila had learnt Blaine's puppy dog eye trick which Caden also had as well, Kurt was dammed when any three of them pulled this on him "Ok ok have the cereal" Kurt was dreading the day if all three of them pulled it at once.

"yyyyaaaayy" both Leila and Caden screamed as Kurt watched laughing at his children getting so excited over cereal but the moment was ruined by a voice that Kurt thought he was rid of, a voice he knew so well because it scared him to often

Kurt turned around to see the man staring back at him

Karofsky!

AN: so what do you think, love it hate please review and tell me if I should carry on im going to kind of have 2 story lines going at once (Karofsky and Caden and Connor) Karofsky will be the main one but I wanted to add connor in as a bit extra. Sorry that there was not a lot of Klaine and Karofsky in the chapter but it was just setting it up and introducing everyone I promise there will be a lot more of everyone if you want me to carry it on.

Sorry if there are any mistakes and I also changed the kids names, I think I changed them all though but sorry if there is an odd name in there somewhere.

Please review.


	2. The Karofsky Crisis

Hi guys thank you for reviewing, There is a small spoiler in this chapter for an upcoming episode (17/18), not sure if it's a true spoiler but I have put (S) just before the spoiler comes up just to warn you. I'm also going to start putting ~o~ between scenes because there are going to be a lot of scene changes through each chapter from now on. So here it is!

Karofsky

The name ran through his head a thousand times Dave karofsky, he tried to take it all in but he couldn't, the man that took his first kiss, threatened his life, caused him physical and emotional pain most of his high school life was stood in front of him.

"K...Kurt Hummel" said Dave his face showing all the shock it could show

"Dave" was all Kurt could manage, his grip on the cart tightened as Dave came towards him.

"What are you doing here Hummel" said Dave in a tone that Kurt had not heard in years.

"It's a grocery store" said Kurt with a hint of sarcasm and confusion

Dave's gaze on Kurt drifted towards the two children sitting in the cart behind him "those yours" said Dave looking back at Kurt, Kurt gave a quick glance at his children and faced Dave once again "yes _those_ children are mine", and Dave looked away for a moment.

"So are you still with that guy Blair" questioned Dave

"Blaine, yes were married" Kurt run his thumb over his wedding band, "you" replied Kurt

"No, so are they..." Dave motioned to the kids with his head "are they actually yours or..."

Kurt wondered why he was so interested in his life after years ago threatening to end it "Caden is Blaine's and Leila is mine, but they are both my children and they are both Blaine's children" Kurt had no worries stating that in front of the children as they had been told before who they each came from but they did not seem to care and never brought up the subject again.

"Oh right, I kind of guessed that one was his pointing at Caden" Kurt was astonished that he was referring to his kids as 'that' which made Kurt become a little angry "yes Caden is very much like Blaine" Kurt emphasised Cadens name.

"So what do you do now" asked Dave

"I'm in the fashion industry, and part owner of Blaine's company" said Kurt proudly because he knew that Dave would not have a career higher that Kurt's

"Oh... that's... That's good I guess how are you in the fashion industry around here?"

"I'm a designer for a shop in town and I do some work now and then for a company in New York" replied Kurt

"Well good for you, I have better things to be doing, so see you around" and with that Karofsky turned and quickly walked away.

"Daddy who was that man" asked Leila so innocently

"Just someone daddy knows sweetie" said Kurt staring at the spot Karofsky once stood. Kurt faced his children again and pushed the cart forward and continued with the rest of his shopping.

~o~

Kurt left the rest of the errands he had to run and went straight home from the store; he unloaded Leila, Caden and the shopping out of his BMW and put the groceries away. "Daddy, are you ok" asked Caden, Kurt stopped and looked at his son "yea I'm fine sweetie I just have a bit of a headache that's all" lied Kurt, the situation is far too complicated for a six year old.

"I saw you playing in the park today, did you make a new friend" asked Kurt quickly in hope of Caden dropping the subject of himself being ok.

Caden looked down at his lap and then back up at Kurt "sort of...well….he was the boy I was talking about"

"Oh, wow that's good then isn't it, was he nice to you today?" questioned Kurt

"Yea he's really nice his names Connor and he said that his mum said he shouldn't play with me but he did and now we are friends I think, because he said he just wanted a friend because he didn't have any and he said that it was cool because I have two dads"

Kurt was taken aback he assumed this child did not seem very nice, it was hard to imagine that it was the child in the park, all this child wanted was a friend "well that's sad honey, but now your friends maybe you could let him into your group of friends, it sounds like he's lonely" replied Kurt

"Yea I said he could eat lunch with us on Monday if he would like to and he said that he would" said Caden a lot happier with how this little situation was turning out.

"Your amazing you know that champ, I love you so much" said Kurt hugging his son and kissing the top of his head.

Kurt heard Blaine's range rover pull onto the drive, a few seconds later Blaine came through the door "babe I'm home", Kurt let go of Caden who ran to his dad to give him a hug and almost collided with Leila who evidently had the same idea, both of them ran into Blaine's legs and put their arms around him and didn't let go.

"Hey guys I missed you too but can I have my legs back" said Blaine giggling at his children, they let go and he bent down and picked them both up balancing them both on his hips. "I missed you daddy" said Leila "and I missed both of you too" replied Blaine

Kurt walked into the hallway and spotted Blaine "Hey honey your home early" said Kurt as he leaned in to Kiss Blaine, "Yea changed the colour scheme I rescheduled her to another day" said Blaine rolling his eyes.

"Well that's good because I wanted to talk to you about something" Kurt said.

Blaine gave his husband a serious and concerned look "Is everything ok" he said putting his children on the floor again.

"Yea yea, everything's fine I just ran into someone today that's all" they both walked into the kitchen and sat at the island in the middle of the room.

Blaine could tell that something was worrying Kurt, he reached out took Kurt's hands in his "Babe are you sure you're ok, tell me what's up"

"Well today I was in the grocery store and I ran into….Dave….Dave Karofsky" said Kurt stumbling over his words

Blaine's grip on his husbands hands tightened "Oh wow, that's weird, why is he over this way, did he say anything to you"

"I don't know why he's over this way I didn't get a chance to ask him anything because he was questioning me " said Kurt staring into his husbands eyes.

"What was he asking you "replied Blaine,"well he was asking about the kids and you and what we do now and just general stuff, it was creepy" Said Kurt still a bit confused over why Dave had asked so many questions.

"Ok then that's a bit weird, he was probably just curious as to where your life has taken you from all those years ago when he was awful to you" replied Blaine also a little confused.

"I guess so, I'm starving let's get dinner on" replied Kurt. "As long as I get desert" said Blaine raising his eyebrows, "ok we go from psycho bully to dinner to sex in a matter of seconds, that's creepy Blaine, but yes you'll get it if you're lucky" said Kurt grinning at his husband.

Kurt and Blaine started to prepare dinner for all four of them when Kurt had more news to drop on Blaine "oh it's also cool to have two dads now days"

Blaine stopped chopping vegetables and looked at Kurt with a grin on his face "really, how so", "Well you see…. (Blaine knew this would be a long explanation from the way he started it)…. Today on the way to the park Caden said a boy at his school said he couldn't play with him because he had two dads and Caden said he thought it was cool and so did his friends, anyway we got to the park after talking about this kid at school and Caden was playing with a boy for some time while we were there and it turns out the boy at the park is the boy from school and now they are kind of friends because this boy Connor doesn't have any friends and he also said it was cool that Caden had two dads and his mum had said that he shouldn't play with Caden"

Blaine starred at Kurt processing everything he just said at 100 mph "Wow, our little man has been through a lot today, so he is friends with this kid now?" question Blaine

"I guess so because Caden wants him to sit with him at lunch" replied Kurt

"How did we get such a great son" asked Blaine

Kurt put his arms round Blaine's neck "It must be genetic I think" as he then pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

Five hours later Kurt lay in bed with his head in Blaine's chest tracing patterns on Blaine's skin while Blaine lay playing with Kurt's hair "you know I love you right" whispered Kurt, Blaine looked down at his husband and laughed a little "I hope so, after all these years and what we just did I kind of already knew you loved me" replied Blaine with a big grin on his face, Kurt looked up a starred into his husbands eyes "I know but I just like saying it , me and you we'll make it through anything right?", Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and slowly moved down to kiss him on the lips "of course we will, you sure you're ok, this Karofsky thing seems to have gotten to you I think", "Yea it was just weird seeing him again today, oh well tomorrows a new day, Il be fine" replied Kurt and with that they both drifted off to sleep.

~o~

The next day Blaine dropped the kids off at school and made his was to work and so did Kurt, today seemed just like any other day.

Caden sat drawing at the art table when Connor came up and stood next to him to see what he was drawing; Caden had drawn a picture of his family and their house. "Hey, what you doing" said Connor, Caden looked up and saw his newly formed friend of one day "Hi, I'm drawing do you want to do some as well", Connor sat dawn next to Caden and took a piece of paper and started to draw filling the page with various different colours of crayon.

"I'm sorry for what I said about your dads the other day, my mum doesn't think that having two dads is cool" said Connor as he stopped drawing to look at Caden.

"It's ok, so are we friends now" asked Caden hopefully

Connor looked at Caden a little shocked at what he just asked him "you really want to be my friend" Connor asked.

"Sure I do, if you want to be my friend as well" Caden replied

"I would like that" said Connor and they both laughed and gave each other a small hug

They both spent the rest of the time drawing and talking about their favourite movies and random subjects when the bell rang signalling break time and they both ran out the doors hand in hand leaving the play assistants to put their drawings in their bags, Connors drawing just so happened to be a drawing of him and his new friend.

~o~

"Kurt this has to be one of your best deigns yet" said Mandy holding up the design Kurt had finished days before.

"Really I was not sure about this one it kind of sticks out from my other designs" said Kurt with one hand on his hip contemplating if the design is worthy enough to be sent off to become a real outfit that would one day hang on the shelves of this very store and even sent to a fashion department in New york.

"Believe me, this will blow other designers minds" Mandy said smiling at Kurt once more "So any plans for the weekend" she asked Kurt

"We just had the weekend and your looking forward to the next one already" Kurt laughed "Well I'm meeting my friend Mercedes for coffee on Saturday and most probably doing something with Blaine and the Kids on Sunday" replied Kurt with a smile as he thought about his weekend.

"You're so lucky to have to have Blaine you know, most girls would do anything to have him, all the decent guys are gay, there's no hope for me" said Mandy and they both laughed over Mandy's little comment.

The Laughter was grinded to halt when the door opened and stood in the door way was Karofsky.

'_This can't be happening not again, 2 days in a row this is real bad luck' _thought Kurt as he put his hands on the counter in front of him.

Karofsky walked over and stared at Kurt for a moment "Mandy can you give us a minute please" said Kurt. "eerr sure Il be out in the studio if you need me" she replied and made her way out the back.

"What are you doing here Dave, because I can tell that you're definitely not browsing for the next fashion piece" said Kurt staring into Karofsky's eyes.

"I came to see you actually, about yesterday..." Dave was cut off by Kurt

"How the hell did you find out where I work" questioned Kurt

"well you said that was in fashion and in town and I didn't imagine you would be working somewhere low key and this is the only place in town that's decent and actually has that proper fashion stuff you know" said Dave looking around the store

Kurt a little confused at what he meant and also a little shocked that he had managed to find the store "well you found me, what do want?" replied Kurt looking down and absently flicking through the appointments book.

"I...I don't know t… to catch up or something like that I guess" replied Dave looking at the ground

Kurt stared at Karofsky in amazement '_catch up, did he really just say that' _he thought "catch up are you serious, well I'm sorry but we don't have lockers for you to slam me into here" Kurt said now getting angrier by the second.

Dave did not know what to do, he did not expect Kurt to be so blunt with him, and the Kurt he knew that would be scared of him all the time did not seem so scared anymore. "Well that was a long time ago, I … I came out you know, a year after graduation" said Dave

"Well good for you but what do you expect me to just forgive you or something is that what you want?" replied Kurt

Dave shrugged his shoulders and looked back up to Kurt a little angry now (S) "well after I came out my dad kicked me out, I lost friends and I came out because of you, you blackmailed me into going to one of those damn LGBT meetings and everything seemed fine until I came out because of you!" said Dave his voice no raising

Kurt really did not know what to say to this, he spent a minute processing this "What was I supposed to do Dave let you carry on harassing me and hurting me, I couldn't let that happen to Blaine once he transferred to McKinley so the only choice I had was to blackmail you" Kurt took a breath to calm down " It was you who decided to come out not me, it's you who seemed to of taken those meetings the wrong way, they were to help you come to terms with everything not just come out the closet when you clearly where not ready" Kurt said looking into Karofskys eyes.

"Dave I…I know that blackmailing you to go to those meetings was kind of wrong but I had no choice you were getting out of control" Kurt added.

Dave was silent for a minute before coming back with a reply "yea well it was hard for me and you made it even harder those meetings confused me even more and then I thought coming out would solve everything I ended up losing my life as I knew it" replied Dave

"well I am sorry that things did not turn out Ok for you Dave, but why now, why are you coming out with all this now?" replied Kurt

"Because Kurt, I never got to tell anyone all this, I had no real friends to go to and I couldn't go to anyone who was friends with you because they hated me and my family don't even care if I'm dead or alive, I am sorry for the pain I caused you in high school but I was so confused and scared of you and then I see you all these years later, married with kids and a career and everything turned out great for you and here I am still not accepting myself " Dave said with a hint of sadness in his voice

Kurt was shocked and saddened by his outburst of what had happened to him, it shocked Kurt that he himself felt sorry for Dave '_ so that's why he asked all those questions' _thought Kurt. "Dave I….I I'm sorry I had no idea what happened to you after high school and to tell the truth I did not really care but… what do you want, do you want help or… is this just letting off steam" replied Kurt

Now Dave was shocked that Kurt had just offered him help. "Why would you help me Kurt, you hate me and don't deny Ii because I know you do, just like everyone else"

"I'm not going to deny it Dave but you clearly have changed a little and I think that what you need is to see that there is a world out there that wouldn't hate you if you just accepted and embraced who you are" said Kurt

"Look at me Kurt I'm 27, It's a little late for that" replied Dave

"it's never too late, I will help you if you think that's what you need, I don't forgive you yet and I don't know if I ever will but this is a start" Said Kurt looking into Dave's eyes.

"Yea, I would like that Kurt, thank you"

"So let's say coffee on Wednesday at the shop just around the corner, around 1" replied Kurt

"Yea that sounds good, see you then" Dave walked towards the doors and stopped and looked at Kurt once more "thanks" he said and Kurt gave him small smile and Dave carried on out the door.

Ok so there it is guys I was not sure if I should have ended it there but I don't want to put too much into each chapter but chapter 3 will be up soon hopefully, I also think chapter 3 is going to be Caden/Connor and Klaine and not so much Karofsky but he will be back at some point. Please review.


	3. The Connor crisis and Helen Hell

Kurt came home feeling slightly annoyed that Dave had blamed all his problems on Kurt but he could also understand that Dave was probably in a dark place right now and looked for anyone he could blame. He came in and slipped off his shoes and walked through to the lounge slumping into the sofa while skimming through the latest edition of vogue while he waited for his family to arrive home and the chaos of kids running around and climbing over everything to begin. Kurt enjoyed the peaceful hour or so he got on these days when it was Blaine's turn to pick up the kids.

The front door flew open and Blaine and the kids came tumbling through the door. Blaine placed the kid's backpacks on the coat hook and went to join his husband on the sofa, "hey babe, how was your day, I missed you" said Blaine as he put his feet on the coffee table and leaned in to kiss Kurt.

"My day it was…well it was let's say event full" replied Kurt

"Why did your designs go through, Oh I knew they would, I'm so proud of you honey" said Blaine as he put an arm around Kurt and pulled him in close.

"No, well yes they did but that was not it, two words Dave Karofsky, He came by today and blamed me for everything"

Kurt explained everything from Dave blaming him for all life's problems to him telling Dave he would help him if that was what he wanted, there was just one small problem, '_was it really the right thing to do'_ thought Kurt, Should he really help him after everything Dave done to him?

"Wow Kurt that's… that's pretty deep and he just randomly said this stuff to you?"

"Yea, it was like he has been waiting for that moment, the moment for him to tell me I was in the wrong, I mean how dare he after everything that happened in high school" replied Kurt now getting a little angry. "Should I help him Blaine" said Kurt looking into his husbands eyes desperately wanting him to have the answer to make everything ok.

Blaine thought for a minute and took Kurt's hand "that's your decision honey, I don't forgive him for what he did but I will stand by you for whatever choice you make " said Blaine rubbing circles onto the top of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"Il meet with him for coffee and see how it goes and if I don't like the outcome I will tell him I want nothing to do with him, I'm still not sure if I want anything to do with him now to be honest" replied Kurt

"Hey, courage, I know you can do this" said Blaine

Kurt smiled at what Blaine had just told him, he loved it when Blaine took him back all those years ago to when they were just begging to become friends.

Sadly the memories where short lived as Leila came running in the lounge and onto her daddies Knees. Caden followed not long after that and sat next to Kurt with the picture he had done in his hand.

"Daddy, daddy look I made this picture at school for you and dad" shouted Caden proudly.

Kurt took the picture and held it up for everyone to see "Wow little man, your becoming so good at these" said Kurt

"That's fantastic we need to put somewhere for everyone to see" said Blaine

"Yea we sure do, daddy likes this picture because it's the only time he will ever be the same height as me and won't be the hobbit of the family" said Kurt as he got up of the sofa, Blaine threw a cushion at him playfully and ran after a giggling Kurt.

~o~

Connors home life was pretty much like any other child's, they had family dinners, watched movies together and went for strolls in the park on Sundays but today was different, Helen Connors mother was going through the random pieces of work that had been sent home in Connors bag and she came across something she did not want to see, In front of her was a picture obviously drawn by her son, a picture of Connor and Caden holding hands with a sun above their heads.

"Connor, what is this" Helen asked her six year old son with a stern look on her face

Connor looked up at her and he felt a tightness in his stomach "that my picture mommy"

"I know I can see that but who is this other boy in the picture and why are you both holding hands" Helen knew exactly who the boy in the picture was but she wanted to hear it from her son.

"Erm…that's…..that is my new friend" Said Connor nervously

"Friend you say, what's his name then?" questioned Helen

"His names Caden…I was playing with him at the park and now we are both friends at school too" replied Connor

"I told you that you must never go near this boy, did you not hear me, did you not understand me?" shouted Helen

Connor had tears in his eyes "I…he's my friend mommy, he….he's my only friend" a stray tear ran down Connors face and then another and another.

"Well I don't care, you can make new friends but you are not being friends with him, not when he comes from that family" said Helen as she walked out the room folding the drawing and putting it in the trash.

As soon as Helen was out of sight Connor ran to trash and retrieved his picture, tears dropped onto the two smiling boys on the page and smudged the crayon that marked his only symbol of his friendship with Caden.

Connor put the drawing back at the bottom of his bag ready for the new day at school tomorrow with his new and only friend Caden.

~o~

Blaine tucked Caden into bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you daddy" said Caden holding out his arms for a hug

Blaine reached down and returned Cadens hug and kissed his head once more "I love you too buddy, more than anything, now time to get some sleep so you can make us more masterpieces tomorrow"

"Ok but I have a lot of playing to do with my new friend Connor, night daddy" said Caden as he pulled the cover tighter around himself.

Blaine walked into his and Kurt's bedroom and pulled back the covers of the bed and nestled himself into what seemed like an endless amount of pillows and cushions which Kurt deemed necessary to have in order to sleep, Blaine picked up his book and started reading just as Kurt walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, did the kids get off to sleep ok" asked Kurt

"They sure did, and it seems that Caden and this Connor kid are becoming good friends which is nice" replied Blaine

Kurt hoped into bed and snuggled himself up against Blaine, Blaine put his arm around his husband and rested his head on top of Kurt's as he silently read through the pages of his book, "so… I arranged to meet Dave on Wednesday" said Kurt

"Ok, so what are you planning on saying to him exactly" question Blaine

"I'm not too sure, let him tell me more about the years gone by and see where we can go from there I guess" replied Kurt adding a yawn at the end of his Idea on how Wednesday would go

"Will you be ok, do you want me to come with you?"

"No…no I will be fine but thank you anyway" said Kurt deep down wanting Blaine to be there but he knew that would do no good

"Well I need sleep, busy day tomorrow" and with that Kurt turned and closed his eyes, "IL just finish this chapter and IL join you" replied Blaine.

~o~

Blaine was holding both Cadens and Leila's hand as he walked into them into school the next morning.

Blaine knelt down next to his children and pulled them into a tight hug "I love you guys now go have a great day"

"Love you too daddy" said Caden as he run off into his class room, Blaine walked Leila to the door of her class room in the nursery section of the school and watched her run off to play with her friends.

Blaine's friend and business partner Steve was waiting for him in the car flicking through the Plans for the recent job they were working on when he saw Blaine just about to get into the car but was stopped by a middle aged woman with long brown hair.

"Excuse me, you" Said Helen as she approached Blaine

"Eerrr, yes may I help you" replied Blaine a little taken back by the tone of the woman's voice

"My son Connor he seems to have become friends with your son, this is not going to happen do you understand" replied Helen her voice now rising

"Excuse me, I have heard that you not very welcoming of people that are different but they are just kids and they are just making friends" said Blaine

"Different, ha you class yourselves as different you people are sick and I don't want you or that child you have been raising anywhere near my son, you people shouldn't be allowed kids, they are going to end up just as mucked up in the head as you" shouted Helen

Blaine was now too far past his anger point, "How dare you, you can say whatever you want about me and you can have as many opinions about_ us people_ as you like but don't you ever speak of my children like that" Blaine shouted back at the woman

Helen was just about to reply to Blaine when Steve put his hand on her shoulder and spun her round

"What did you just say to him?" asked Steve

Helen now a little shocked that someone else was involved stared into Steve's eye's "I said what needed to be said, I said the truth he and his partner are disgusting and those kids should be taken from them to be raised in a straight household which will bring them up normally" Replied Helen

Blaine stared at the woman, his mind was on overdrive and he felt tears prick his eyes but he knew he could not let them fall, what the woman had said about him and his family hurt like someone pushing a knife through his heart.

Steve was also now past his anger point and could not keep as calm as Blaine could "wow, lady your lucky I don't agree with hitting women because you would be out cold by now, Blaine and Kurt are two of my best friends, they are also the greatest parents I have ever met in my entire life" Steve paused for a moment giving Helen an ice cold look "They are nicest and most stable couple I know and their kids well…they are greatest kids I know and they have turned out fantastic because they have two brilliant parents"

Helen went to speak and was once again cut off

"I suggest you leave now and I would also suggest that re think your views and how you see the world because you madam you are the disgusting one" Said Steve

Helen gave him a stern look and walked away as Blaine got into the car and sat staring out the windshield. Steve joined Blaine in the car

A tear run down Blaine's cheek "Hey, you know none of what she said is true, you, Kurt and kids are amazing you know that right" said Steve reaching out to put hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine gave him a small smile

"Thank you for that for everything you said, I…..I just I have not had to deal with anything like that in years" replied Blaine

"I'm not going to say I understand because I don't, I have no idea how hard it must be to have to hear things like that said against you, But your strong Blaine and I know that you can look past this" Steve smiled and Blaine returned the smile back

"Your right I can't let her get to me, I just can't believe that there's still people like that in the world, and Caden was really starting to become friends with Connor" replied Blaine

"Cadens a smart kid im sure he will work something out and if not then… well I think it's just one of those things we have to wait and see how it turns out" and with that Blaine started the engine and drove away from the morning from hell.

Hi guys I'm sorry if anyone found that offensive I'm not homophobic obviously or I would not be writing this story and plus being a "dolphin" in glee term myself (I LOVE BRITTANY) but anyways I don't think I will be putting a lot of Helen in because I don't really like writing what she has to say but it needs to be said in order for the story to work. This chapter in kind of spilt as chapter 4 will follow on the same day as this. Hope to update soon.

Please review


	4. The crisis for Kurt and life lessons

So so sorry for the wait guys I was out of the country for a few days, bad internet connection if I managed to get it excuses excuses I know. So anyway I'm not too sure about this chapter I think it's because it's now getting into the story and I'm deciding what parts should go where. So here it is.

~o~

It was Lunch time and Connor was sitting in the sand box by himself, something that he seemed to do a lot and had grown used to. He was interrupted by Caden running over to him with a huge smile on his face "Hey Connor want to come and play?" said Caden

Connor gave Caden a smile that was also filled with sadness "My mum said that I was not allowed to play with you again?"

Caden's smile left his face, he looked at the ground and turned away from Connor and started to walk away when he felt someone grab his hand "I thought you were my friend" said Caden with tears in his eyes

"I am, your my friend, we can still play but I don't want my mum to see because I will get in trouble" replied Connor looking equally upset as Caden

"So we can still be friends and we won't tell your mum" said Caden

"Yea I would like that, your my best friend in whole world, it will be our secret" replied Connor

Caden thought about this for a few seconds before tightening his grip on Connor's hand "I've never had a secret before, not one that I share with a friend"

"So do you want to go play?" asked Connor and they both ran off to the swings together hand in hand.

It was almost time for everyone to go home and there was kids running around and putting things in bags when Caden felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

Caden turned around to Connor smiling at him "hey" said Caden

"Hey, I just wanted to give you this, it's my drawing from the other day" replied Connor

"Wow it's really good and is that me and you?" said Caden hoping that the boys in the picture where them.

"Yes, I want you to keep it" said Connor

Caden pulled the picture to his chest and gave Connor a hug just as the bell rand signalling that it was time for everyone to go home.

~o~

That night Blaine told Kurt about his unfortunate morning with Helen, Kurt was just as shocked that someone had said these things to his husband. For a minute Kurt felt like he was back in high school as he was being told about all the homophobic things said towards them but he found himself suddenly not caring about the comments made towards him and Blaine once he was told about what Helen had said about their children.

Kurt was sat on the couch with his arm round Blaine while he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt could tell that this whole situation had gotten to Blaine and after the thing's she said to him he was not surprised that Blaine was upset.

"Hey, honey I know what she said was awful but we can't let this get to us, this is the first person in years that has been against us" said Kurt as he kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"I know we can't but I just thought that the world had moved on from all this you know….I guess I was wrong" replied Blaine with sadness in his voice.

"I know but at the end of the day we know we are good people and we are good parents so that's all that matters, some hurtful things that some crazy woman said can never take that away from us" replied Kurt

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and pulled him into a kiss before standing up and heading upstairs to shower and change to help get rid of the day he had. Kurt Flicked on the T.V and sat going through the channels thinking about everything,_ 'when did life become this hectic' _ though Kurt, Karofsky was back and Kurt had agreed to help him and Blaine now seemed to have a crazy woman on his case. It was then that Kurt remembered it was Tuesday and he had agreed to meet Karofsky on Wednesday, tomorrow he would put on a brave front and face karofsky once again.

"Daddy, daddy, can you read me a story please" asked Leila as she climbed up and settled herself on Kurt's lap and handed him a book.

"Of course I will sweetie" replied Kurt pulling Leila closer to him, if there was one thing that made Kurt feel better it was his children; they had the ability to wipe away all the problems for a while.

Kurt finished reading Leila her story and she went off to play with her brother before dinner. Kurt heard the shower stop so he made his way up to his and Blaine's room to see if Blaine was ok, Kurt could see that the things said to him today were affecting him which bothered Kurt greatly as he Blaine usually dealt with this kind of thing together just forgot about it.

Kurt sat on their bed and fiddled with the throw that lay at the end of it waiting for Blaine to come out of the bathroom.

Blaine exited the bathroom with a white towel round his waist and stopped when he saw Kurt sitting on their bed. Kurt looked up at Blaine and immediately knew he was not ok, Blaine's eyes were red and puffy like they were when he was crying or had cried and that was when Kurt understood that this was more than just a few harsh words affecting him.

"Hey honey what's wrong" said Kurt as he made his way off the bed and walked towards Blaine

Blaine wiped his eyes and opened a draw pulling out some shorts and a t shirt, he faced Kurt and gave him a small smile "nothing, I'm just being stupid" replied Blaine as he moved round to the side of the bed and begin to dry and get changed

"Blaine you have been crying this is obviously something, we tell each other everything you can tell me" said Kurt

Blaine pulled up his shorts and sat on the bed, Kurt joined him and grabbed Blaine's hand lacing their fingers together, Kurt gave his hand a squeeze urging him to go on.

"I just….today really got to me, what she said about you and the kids and it also brought back memories from….from when my dad was not as accepting" said Blaine looking down at his fingers that where entwined with Kurt's

"Oh, I….im sorry, but at least he is ok with it now, I mean we all get on great when they come over and they love the kids" replied Kurt as he reassured his husband

"Yea I know, like I said I'm just being stupid" Said Blaine as he looked up into Kurt's eyes

"I think our monsters want will want feeding so let's get dinner ready ok, cheer up honey things will be better tomorrow" replied Kurt

Blaine laughed and stood up from the bed and Kurt followed "your right, how did I get so lucky to have you"

Kurt buried himself Into Blaine's chest as he hugged him tightly as Blaine rested his head on Kurt's "I'm the lucky one, were all lucky to have you, we all lucky to have each other" replied Kurt

They stayed like this for a while before the madness of dinner, bath time and bedtime began. Kurt prepared his things for work for the next day. Tomorrow would be the day he would meet Karofsky once again.

~o~

Kurt put his BMW in a space in the parking lot next to the coffee shop, He checked himself in the mirror and quickly prepared himself for what was about to happen '_you can do this, you can, be strong, I want Blaine with me, NO Kurt be strong' _He said to himself. Kurt pressed the button to turn off the engine and opened the door; he climbed out and locked the car. '_This is it!' _

The coffee shop was not very busy, he had been here a few times with Blaine when he had the chance but today he was here with Karofsky his high school bully and it all seemed so odd to him, Kurt never thought a day like this would come in a million years.

Kurt ordered his coffee and looked around, in a corner sat alone was Dave, Kurt walked up to booth and stood next to the empty seat.

"Hi, you made it" said Kurt acting strong but on the inside his stomach was turning and he had an urge to just run away

"Yea, thank you for coming" said Dave staring at Kurt "you can sit down you know"

Kurt reluctantly slid into the seat and placed his coffee in front of him "so, how have you been", Kurt picked up his coffee and took a sip

"Well, I have been…fine I guess, I've felt a little weird over this meeting but it's here now" replied Dave as he was doodling on a napkin in front of him

"Yes I have felt a bit weird over this as well but as you said it's here now" Dave gave him a quick glance and looked out the window

"So…you want my help right" Dave slowly nodded and put his head down looking at the napkin again "well then where do you want to start" asked Kurt

Dave shrugged his shoulders and looked at Kurt "Don't know, where should I start?"

"You said you came out and that you lost family and friends, surely you didn't lose everyone" asked Kurt

"No, I still talk to my mom and I have a few friends at work but my dad was not happy about it, Azimo and the others ditched me after I came out and I have not heard from them since" replied Dave

Kurt was trying to think of comforting words but he couldn't not yet anyway not towards Dave "well I hate to say it but Azimo and the others well that was kind of expected but your dad, the time I met him he did not seem that bothered about it, even about me" replied Kurt

Dave grunted a laugh "he was ok with you because you're not his son, he's ok with a lot of stuff as long he's not involved but when I told him about me it was now real and he was involved, he couldn't handle it and well…he left and I have never seen him since" Dave sighed and continued "of course my mom was upset about this and I could tell she blamed me, we still talk and get along ok but we have never been the same and the rest of my family don't talk to me much now either" Dave slumped back into his seat as he told this hard part of his life

Kurt was beginning to feel sorry for him but there were still walls that needed to be broken and this could only be accomplished by digging deeper

"I am sorry about that, I don't know what that must be like but I am sorry, what about your friends at work" asked Kurt

"They don't know i...im gay, I don't want people to know unless necessary or I will lose them just like years ago"

"well I can understand where you're coming from but I think you should have a little more faith in people, I don't meet a lot of people that are not ok with it now a days" said Kurt instantly biting his cheek as the image of his husband after his crying session yesterday over what Helen had said to him popped into his head

"It's ok for you though, you have a family and people to support you, I have no one that truly cares Kurt or that will listen" replied Dave now getting a little angrier

"I'm listening now aren't I" Replied Kurt and Dave just gave him a glance

"Will this even help me Kurt, Is it too late I mean look at you, you have a husband and two kids and a home as well as a career, what have I got?"

Kurt could now see part of the problem "Dave…you can't compare our lives, you can't compare anyone's lives, Yes I'm very lucky to have all of that but me and Blaine got married young and started a family young because that's just…well what we wanted" he gave Dave a glance to check he was still listening "People were against it, not because we are gay but because of how young we were, but me and Blaine knew what we wanted and we still did everything even though people were not too happy about the idea, I mean most people are just beginning to do those things at our age now"

Kurt took another sip of his coffee "it's never too late Dave"

"you think so?" asked Dave

Dave stared into Kurt's eyes "yes of course I think so, you have your whole life ahead of you and plenty of time to find someone and settle down if that what this about, is it" asked Kurt

"well, I never really thought about it much, the whole boyfriend thing I've thought about a few times but I just don't know where to start with that, I'm not really the relationship type, and when I saw you and your kids at the store last week it just made me think you know like…should I be settling down by now" Dave took a sip of his coffee and Kurt nodded prompting him to go on "I have never had a proper relationship Kurt and whole child thing well, I don't know if I would be a good dad and I know it comes with the whole being gay thing but adoption and surrogacy it's like…well I want to have a child with the person I would love which obviously is not possible, and no offense by the way"

Kurt seeing a side of Dave he had never seen before, a side that proved he could be caring and look at life a way other than pushing the smaller people around

"Dave as for the boyfriend thing you just need to get out there, there are plenty of ways to find people, I'm not an expert as I'm married to my only ever boyfriend and as for the child thing well…I'm not offended by what you said I can understand that's what you want, but trust me once a child is given to you to have forever you could not care less if the child is actually yours or not"

Dave gave him a disbelieving look and Kurt smiled a little "Yes really I mean take me and Caden for example, he's Blaine's , he's not biologically mine but he is my child, I love Caden more than anything in the world and love him just as much as Leila, I would die for my kids no matter what" replied Kurt proudly as this subject was not something he ever really had to address to anyone "and don't get me started on Blaine and Leila I swear Blaine's arms were welded to her for the first five months of her life"

"What I'm trying to say is Dave that one day you will find the person that you will want to spend the rest of your life with and if you decide to have children whether it be adoption or surrogacy you will love that child more than anything till the day you die and you have time for that, it's not like you need to find someone and have kids with them this instant" added Kurt to his speech that he even found surprising because it was aimed at Dave.

Dave watched Kurt talk about his family with such passion and love that he could see settling down obviously did something good to a person, especially Kurt "well I will take your word for child situation but the boyfriend thing I'm not so sure on I mean…it's just something that…I find hard" replied Dave

"It will be because yes you came out but you are not totally out to yourself and the world, you need to be proud of who you are before you can find the right person" Said Kurt

They had a moment of silence and they both soaked in the fact that they actually had a conversation that did not involve anger, slushies or lockers

"Kurt…I…I really am sorry for everything in high school you know" Said Dave truthfully

Kurt did not have a reply; he did not forgive him so how could he reply to that so he just nodded his head instead

"So where are you living now a days" asked Kurt trying to get rid of the old memories that were flooding back

"I rent a small apartment just outside of town" replied Dave "you?"

Kurt glanced out the window and back to Dave "Highland lakes, Torrey pines avenue" replied Kurt

"Wow, you sure got it good Kurt" Said Dave looking down at the Napkin

Kurt just smiled and looked away, he did like his life but he didn't like to rub it in people's faces even it was Karofskys.

"Well I should be getting back I have some paper work to do for work and stuff to do at home, but we should do this again sometime" Said Dave quickly

Kurt was a bit confused he thought he would want to discuss everything, maybe he was rubbing his life in Dave's face _'damn damn damn look what you have done Kurt' _he thought to himself "Eeerrr ok sure, here my number" said Kurt as he took the napkin Dave was doodling on and wrote down his number

"thank you Kurt you…you have kind of helped me but I just need to think things through you know" replied Dave as he put the napkin in his pocket "Il see you…well Il see you next time we meet up Kurt" said Dave and he walked out of the coffee shop and got into his car.

Kurt also walked out and started the car '_well that went better than expected' _he thought to himself and drove back towards home.

~o~

Kurt returned home to find Blaine in his office going through some paper work on his desk. Kurt slowly walked up behind him and put his hands over Blaine eyes "guess who" he said cheerfully

"Wow I just don't know who it could be, maybe a gorgeous, loveable, fashionable diva that happens to be my husband" replied Blaine grinning and playing along with Kurt's game

"Damn every time" replied Kurt

Blaine spun round the chair to face Kurt and pulled him onto his lap "so, how did it go with Dave"

"Surprisingly well actually, we discussed a few things and he wants to chat again sometime, he left quite suddenly but apart from that it was fine" replied Kurt as he played with Blaine's curls

"I'm happy for you, did you do the right thing then by meeting him" asked Blaine

"I think I could say yes to that" replied Kurt as he lent down and kissed Blaine

"I'm off to pick the kids up in an hour but while I'm gone would you be able to run these to Mrs Harriet, she's getting anxious over her latest charity ball and wants the plans immediately" said Blaine

Kurt got off Blaine's lap and picked up the folder "sure"

Kurt returned home to be tackled by his two children wanting hugs and telling him what they did today and of course Kurt went along with it and listened and hugged and laughed to everything they told him "where's daddy" Kurt asked Caden

"He's in the Kitchen and he's being very quiet" said Caden

'_Oh god, if that damn woman has said something again so help me' _thought Kurt as he walked into the kitchen to find Blaine sitting at the island "Hey babe, what's up?" asked Kurt

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled "Nothing really I was just waiting for you to get home" replied Blaine

"Oh ok, so there were no crazy lady attacks today then?"

Blaine let out a giggle "No, there was not"

"You sure there's nothing bothering you" asked Kurt and he raised an eyebrow at Blaine

Blaine gulped, he loved it but also hated it that Kurt knew him too well "I don't know Kurt I…I just I feel like I'm missing something but I don't know what" replied Blaine

"Oh…well is…is it bad" said Kurt not liking where this could go

"No, no it's not bad it's just weird, I'm sure it nothing important" replied Blaine as he watched his children colouring in the dining room

"Well, when you know what it is that you need, tell me ok"

Blaine smiled at Kurt "As if I wouldn't tell you" said Blaine

~o~

Dave was driving round the unfamiliar roads, the roads that were scattered with houses he could not afford in his wildest dreams, perfectly mowed lawns, long driveways filled with expensive cars, that's what he was focussing on, the cars, he was looking for one imp articular

He found it, the Black BMW that he had seen not long ago at the coffee shop, He had found Kurt's home. His heart ached at the sight of the house and the memory of Kurt telling him about what he had, a husband, kids, the house, the cars and the money. Kurt had it all and Dave knew he was jealous who wouldn't be but he had to speak to Kurt again. He sat parked on the opposite side of the road just a bit further down from the house.

Dave stepped out of the car and walked up the pathway which leads to the steps which then further lead to the door.

Dave reached out and pressed the doorbell twice

Blaine and Kurt where flipping through magazines while their children were drawing next to them when they heard the door bell

"Il get it" said Blaine as he put down vogue and headed to the door, he opened the door and nearly fainted Karofsky was on his doorstep, he was in front of him at his house

"D…Dave what are you doing here" said Blaine worriedly as he held the door as it was probably the only thing holding him up right now.

~o~

So there we have it, I will try to update as soon as possible but it's getting a little harder to get it done fast now I'm getting the main story (beginning of the main story, don't worry its far far far from the end) I hope you liked it. Also the address not sure if it's correct it was an address I googled that had houses for sale there and I thought why not I'll put them there. I know that for what's happened (Kids, marriage, Uni, career) is a bit farfetched for their age but hey it's what I imagined so it's how I'm going to put it. P.S if you have not seen the promo for the new glee on the 19th I suggest you watch it now. Don't want to spoil anything but when Blaine pushes Karofsky! Protective boyfriend moment! The wait is killing me! I'm rambling now so I'll stop!

Please review they mean the world to me


	5. The Child crisis and the disagreements

Sorry for the wait guys, this chapter is kind of weird I feel it's a bit rushed and like there is too much in one chapter, but hope you enjoy it.

~o~

"D…Dave what are you doing here" Blaine's grip on the door tightened and his breathing hitched, _is the really happening, is he really on my doorstep'_ thought Blaine trying to process this.

Dave just stood and stared at Blaine, he tried to speak but no words seemed to be coming out of his mouth, He took a deep breath and finally spoke

"I…I have come to see K…Kurt about today" said Dave, he put his hands in his pockets and looked at Blaine expectantly

"Eerr…right…erm…I'll go get him, come in" Said Blaine confused and shocked and now a bit irritated that the words 'come in' had slipped out his mouth, because Blaine really did not want him in his house.

Blaine walked through the lounge and into the dining room back to his family. Kurt looked up from his magazine and saw Blaine whose face was drained of colour, "Blaine, who was that?" asked Kurt

"I…its Dave, he wants to speak to you about today, he's in the hallway" Kurt gave Blaine a confused and stunned look and got up out of his seat and slowly walked to the front door

He stopped just outside the living room when he saw him "Dave w…what are you doing here, how did you know where I live" asked Kurt a little freaked out that Dave was in his home and had found where he lived.

"Well you said you live around here and I looked for your car and well…I'm sorry about today it was just getting to me, everything you were saying about your life…it…it just annoyed me that's all" replied Dave

"Yes I thought it could be that, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel down over me going on about me all the time but this is a little weird Dave I mean…you looked around trying to find where I live that's a bit creepy don't you think?" Said Kurt urging him to have an explanation

Blaine walked in and stood next to Kurt and took his hand. Dave watched this and he felt a little wired over seeing them together, Kurt on his own was fine but when he was with Blaine Dave had a horrible feeling he did not quite understand and the only time he had felt it before was when Blaine came to McKinley once before he transferred and he saw Blaine kiss Kurt which made him angry.

Dave snapped back to reality "I…I just wanted to apologise and…well I just needed to say you really helped me today with some stuff you know"

Kurt was looking at him differently than he did in the coffee shop Dave noticed that "Well I'm glad I can help you but you can't just turn up all of a sudden Dave, If you want to meet up again just give me a call and we can arrange something" said Kurt as he noticed Blaine's grip on his hand tightened, He could feel Blaine's wedding Band digging into his skin

"Ok sure…I'm sorry about this Il see you guys around" and with that Dave rushed out the door and down the path.

Kurt and Blaine were still locked in place "Well that was weirdest thing ever" said Kurt looking at his husband "I also need that hand so if you're done squeezing the life out of it…" added Kurt

Blaine looked at his husband and Kurt could see he was clearly mentally somewhere else, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand after a few seconds "s…sorry I was just…he brought back some memories of that day when I came to McKinley that's all"

"Kurt are you sure he's…moved on from everything?" asked Blaine

Kurt took a minute to think and looked at the front door Dave had just run out of "I…I think so, he seems a lot more…content compared to what he used to be, He's been through a lot of rejection so no wonder he acts a bit weird now" said Kurt still thinking about Dave and what he had told him earlier in the day

"well I just…I don't trust him he seems a bit creepy, I mean he shows up here and then runs off again…" said Blaine

Kurt took Blaine's hand again and pulled him into the front room to sit down on the couch "I know he does seem different but what you just saw was not the person I was speaking to this morning, he doesn't seem the same, well apart from running off suddenly I think that must be a hobby of his" said Kurt

"Well just…be careful… I don't want you rushing in and being the hero forgiving him for everything" said Blaine looking down at the coffee table

"What I'm not rushing in and forgiving him, I don't think I could forgive him, I feel sorry for him because of what he went through after high school but I'm not forgiving him, god Blaine I'm not stupid I thought you said it was my choice on what I do about this"

Blaine was a little taken aback he could see that he was entering the territory of one of Kurt's bitch fits "Honey you do have a choice over this and you can handle it whatever way you want to I just…I don't trust him and I don't think I ever will"

"Well from where I'm standing it looks like I'm the one you don't trust, I'm not going to do anything stupid, do you trust me Blaine?"

Now Kurt had pushed Blaine to far "How dare you ask me that, does that even need answering Kurt"

Kurt looked into his husbands eyes and reached over and took his hand once again "No, no it doesn't I know you trust me…I don't want to fight over Dave of all people, I'm sorry" said Kurt

Blaine was now shocked at what Kurt had just said "did Kurt Hummel-Anderson actually just apologise and admit being in the wrong" said Blaine now smirking at him

Kurt had a huge grin on his face "Consider yourself lucky because you're the only one who can make me do that"

"What I'm that great I can get you to admit being wrong, I think I may need to hear you admit it again" replied Blaine with a laugh

Kurt got up off the couch and swatted Blaine playfully "don't push your luck you got it once I think that's enough" Kurt leant down and pressed his lips against Blaine's and he pulled away to discover Blaine had his puppy dog eyes on "Oh ok I'm sorry I'm sorry I was wrong ok wrong wrong wrong wrong for saying that, god look what you do to me!"

Blaine laughed and smiled at his accomplishment.

~o~

Dave Karofsky got home that night to his small apartment on the other side of town, it was dark and silent as it always was. There was no one there to greet him as he came through the door or anyone he could talk about his day to, Dave wanted this so badly, just someone to share his life with.

He sat on the couch in front of the small fireplace and picked up his laptop off the coffee table, he logged onto Facebook which he did not do regularly as he did not see much point to it, He searched the name that was playing on his mind and clicked onto the page. Kurt Hummel – Anderson, his eyes ran over the information on the screen _Relationship status: married to Blaine Hummel Anderson, _Dave felt anger rise in him, _why was this upsetting for him_ Dave questioned to himself. He clicked onto Kurt's photos and began to scan through them, pictures of Kurt and Blaine, family photos, holiday photos and wedding photos all rushed past him as he clicked the _next_ button repeatedly in hope to come to the end but also strangely wanting to see more. Dave stopped when he came to one photo in particular, the photo was recent and was a holiday photo of Kurt and Blaine sitting with Leila and Caden on their laps, all four of them smiling at the camera looking truly happy.

It was now clear to Dave what was happening, he was feeling the way he felt in high school but now a lot deeper and the feeling also hurt _'No, no this can't be happening' _Dave said to himself over and over again. Dave was falling once again for Kurt Hummel but there was a problem he was now Kurt Hummel – Anderson.

~o~

It had now been a week since Karofsky had come to the Hummel –Anderson house and Kurt had heard nothing from Dave, this did not bother Kurt too much as he wanted Dave to be in control of when he wanted to talk or meet up. Kurt was at work alone today, Kurt didn't mind working alone because it meant he could carry on designing pieces of clothing for the New York company he also worked with. He was sitting at the counter carelessly sketching away when Dave walked in through the door.

Kurt looked up and they made eye contact "Hey Dave, what are you doing here, I haven't heard from you in a while"

Dave walked up to the counter and leaned against it "Hey, sorry I just had a lot going on and had a lot of thinking to do"

"No problem, so can I help you with anything or do you need to talk" replied Kurt

Dave looked down at the sketch Kurt had done and then back to Kurt "No not really, not today, I just wanted to know if I could come over and we could chat again like we did last week"

Kurt thought for a minute "Eeerr, sure when do you want to come over?"

"Shall we say Thursday around 12" replied Dave pushing himself off the counter and standing up straight

"Sure I'll see you then" replied Kurt with a small smile, Dave turned on his heel and walked out the door

'_What are you doing Kurt, letting him come to your house Maybe Blaine is wright, he is kind of creepy" _thought Kurt as folded the sketch book, Just then his phone beeped and he swiped the screen to see that he had a text from Blaine

_Hey, on my lunch break do you want to go grab a coffee. X_

Kurt smiled down at his phone and replied _sure, see you soon, love you x _

_~o~ _

Kurt bought him and Blaine coffees and grabbed a table in the corner of the coffee shop He watched Blaine pull up outside and walk through the doors, a smile taking over his face as he saw his husband.

"Hey babe" Blaine sat down in the chair opposite him and leaned over and kissed him on the lips "how's your morning been" asked Blaine as he started to stir sugar into his coffee. Kurt looked up at Blaine "It's been boring and slow; Dave came by and asked if he could come over to talk on Thursday again"

Blaine instantly stopped stirring his coffee and looked into his husbands eyes "oh" was all he could manage to say

Kurt sensed something was up "what, what is it" asked Kurt

Blaine licked the froth off the wooded stirrer and placed it on a napkin "Kurt I don't want him in our home that's all" replied Blaine as he looked deep into Kurt's eyes

"I know how you feel, but what was I supposed to say" said Kurt

"Well you could have arranged to meet him somewhere else other than our house, I just don't want him there Kurt that's all" Blaine was now a little agitated

Kurt did not want to argue with Blaine so this time he did not reply, the two were quiet and Kurt just watched his husband mindlessly stare out the window

Blaine starred out the window not wanting to continue the conversation that he knew would end in a fight with Kurt, He was looking over at the park that sat next to the coffee shop, parents with strollers walked by, children were running around screaming but one thing caught his eye a woman walked by holding what looked like a fairly new born baby, Blaine missed that, the cuddles and the holding of tiny hands, if he was honest with himself he missed it all, diapers included. It hit Blaine like a slap in the face, the feeling he had over the past few weeks, the feeling that he needed something or as if he was missing something. Blaine now knew what he wanted.

"Blaine, hello are you there" said Kurt waving his hands around trying to get Blaine's attention. Blaine snapped his head back round to Kurt "sorry Hun I was just thinking" replied Blaine

Kurt was glad Blaine had decided to drop the Dave situation; he reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand "about what?"

Blaine really did not want to tell Kurt what he wanted right now and plus in a coffee shop "Nothing much I was just day dreaming"

Kurt looked down at his and Blaine's hands and looked back into Blaine's hazel eyes that he often got lost in "do you want me to arrange to meet Dave somewhere else?" said Kurt

"No, it's ok I suppose it's not going to do any harm" replied Blaine as he gave Kurt's hand a squeeze"

~o~

The next night the kids were sent to their beds early because Kurt and Blaine were having one of their _special nights,_ Kurt was straddling Blaine, planting kissed down his neck, he moved up to his jawline and then passionately kissed him on the mouth, Kurt sensed Blaine was not very into it which worried him, Blaine was normally the one to get into it and take the lead but tonight was different

Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine, Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's hips and Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest "what is it babe" Blaine asked innocently

"Your distant tonight you're not all there, what's up" Blaine took a moment to think and replied "Nothing's wrong, let's just carry on were we left off" Kurt pushed Blaine back as he went forward to kiss him "don't lie to me Blaine Hummel – Anderson, what's wrong"

Blaine bit his lip and looked up at Kurt though his eyelashes "well…um you know that I said I felt something was missing..." Kurt nodded urging him to go on "Well I know what it is"

Kurt pulled his hands from Blaine's chest and grabbed his hands "Ok what is it?"

Blaine had a small smile and Looked into Kurt's eyes "I want another child " said Blaine nervously followed by a nervous laugh

Kurt starred at Blaine for a moment and did not know what to say when suddenly he let out a laugh from the bottom of his stomach "good one Blaine, now really what's bothering you?"

Blaine gave Kurt a look of confusion "Oh god you're serious" said Kurt his smile now gone

"I know…that it's a big thing but we can afford it, we have the space and Leila and Caden are so fantastic and we have so much love to give" Blaine was stopped in the middle of his speech by Kurt putting a finger on his lips, Kurt got off Blaine and sat next to him "Are you serious, another child, Blaine what about Leila and Caden they are four and six, you really want to add a baby to that and our jobs…" Kurt did not know what else to say Blaine had truly caught him off guard

"I know it would be difficult but we can manage it, we are stable in every way and we are great parents I just really think we should do this" Said Blaine with a sparkle in his eye

"Blaine Leila if four we have only just got out of dirty diaper stages with her and you want to do it all over again"

Blaine noticed this was not going how he had wanted it too "well, yea, don't you?"

"No Blaine I don't, at least not yet anyway, I'm happy how things are now" replied Kurt with a little sadness as he watched Blaine's smile slowly fade away

"I…I thought you would love the idea of another child" replied Blaine feeling a lump in his throat

"No Blaine I don't, that's not what I want, maybe in a few years but not now, I'm sorry" Kurt could see he had hurt Blaine and he wanted nothing more than to put it right but he just couldn't

"Oh…errr, well ok then" replied Blaine, He rolled over and pulled the cover up to his chin.

Kurt reached his hand put and put it on Blaine's shoulder "Hey, I'm sorry, what's wrong, I didn't mean to upset you"

Blaine rolled over to face Kurt "I just thought you would be on board with the idea and…I just got it wrong ok, I just thought that you would like raising another child with me and I thought that this time we could both have a shot at being the biological father"

Kurt was taken aback at how much Blaine had thought about this "Blaine of course I would love to raise another child with you but just not yet, we are already raising two children and that's hard enough"

"It wouldn't be hard though because me and you can manage anything together and I think we could do this" replied Blaine hopeful that Kurt would change his mind

"Blaine I said no, I don't want to, like I said maybe in a few years, when our careers are sorted out and the kids are bit older" replied Kurt as he lay down and tucked himself in

"But our careers are good we earn enough money and…" protested Blaine but was cut off bye kurts raised voice

"DAMN IT Blaine do you not understand I said No, I don't want another child right now" Kurt did not intend for that to come out so hurtful

Blaine starred at Kurt in shock, what he thought would be a great idea was now something he dreaded to bring up, he thought Kurt would love the idea and everything would be great but sadly that's not what happened, Blaine got out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown "I'm going to stay in the guest room" Blaine said dully trying to hold back tears

"Blaine wait I'm sorry for that , look at me" said Kurt with a hint of desperation

Blaine stopped in front of the door, his back facing Kurt "I don't want to look at you right now Kurt" and Blaine walked out the door closing it behind him

'_I don't want to look at you right now' _That's hurt, Kurt pushed his face into the pillow as tears welled in his eyes and started to run down his face _'I'm just not ready'_ he kept telling himself. Blaine slid into the unfamiliar bed and laid his head down as tears also ran down his face, Blaine tried to sleep that night but he found that without the presence of Kurt next to him it was not possible that's when he told himself _'Kurt and the kids are the most important things Blaine" _ so Blaine decided that he would wait for Kurt at least he did not say no to the idea completely.

~o~

Kurt woke up that morning realising he had only had two hours sleep after he found it hard to sleep without Blaine net to him in bed, he stretched his arm over were his husband should be but his hand only touched the bed sheet. Kurt sat up and noticed a note on his bed side table that was clearly written in Blaine's hand writing, he started to read through the note with tears in his eyes.

_Kurt _

_I have gone to work early to clear my head after last night, I want to talk about this when I get home but I want you to also know that this is what I want and I will wait as long as it takes for you to want it as much as I do. I'm sorry I left you with the morning rush with the kids, I made their lunches and got their bags ready, tell them I love them and I will see them later _

_Love you always. Blaine xx _

Kurt felt a tear run down his cheek, but he knew that everything would be ok. He just wasn't ready

So I felt that Blaine wanting another child was a bit sudden but this is for the rest of the story I won't give too much away but I think there will be a small time jump later on in the story and then I know for certain that there will be a big time jump (around 8 years in the future – still thinking about it)later on . So Dave has some serious issues now and things are affecting Blaine and Kurt's relationship but don't worry. I also have not forgotten about Caden and Connor that's not finished either I'm just taking a break from that storyline, it will be back. TOMORROW IS THE NEW EPISODE! It's been a long wait!

Please review, they make me so happy


	6. The Plan on paper and friendship proof

Kurt knew he had screwed up, the sight of Blaine so heartbroken last night did not leave his mind along with the words '_I don't want to look at you right now Kurt'. _They had had fights before but never had either of them slept in separate room because of it, Kurt was now starting to feel guilt over last night, guilt that hurt because he never wanted to hurt Blaine. So Kurt came to a decision, He would try to make it right without giving in to Blaine's initial idea.

Kurt had taken the kids into school and called in work telling them he was 'sick', he just needed today to think about everything and what to do to make it better. A thousand thoughts were running through his head as he read over the note from Blaine again and again,_ I want you to also know that this is what I want and I will wait as long as it takes for you to want it as much as I do,_Kurt was in a tough place, sure the idea of another child sounded great but just not yet he thought, that's when he had an idea. Kurt ran to Blaine's office down the hall and opened a file with Kurt written on it, He pulled out his contract for the New York company, the contract ran out at the end of the year, Kurt starred down at the piece of paper "Could we really do this at the end of the year" Kurt said out loud to no one but himself, finding a surrogate is not exactly an instant process, and then there is the nine months after until the baby comes Kurt thought to himself "yes, we can do this" Kurt said aloud once again. He wouldn't be agreeing to having a baby now, it would be a year maybe two tops before they finally had another child, this plan fitted Kurt perfectly, now he just had to face the hard part. Talking to Blaine.

~o~

Connor ran through the classroom looking for Caden, He and Caden had become best friends over the past couple of weeks and practically inseparable during the day until home time. Connor found Caden sat in the corner of the classroom on a bean bag reading a story, this seemed to be Caden's favourite place because it allowed him to get away from all the noise and stress of the other children in the classroom, Connor had started to pick up little things like this about his new friend and enjoyed getting to know him and his little mannerisms.

Connor sat on the bean bag next to Caden "Hi Caden, what you up too"

Caden looked up through his brown curls that rested on his forehead "Hey Connor, do you want to read with me?" asked Caden

"In a minute, I have something to give you though" replied Connor

Connor pulled up his bag and searched around it finally pulling out two Blue and red bands and held one out to Caden

Caden took the bad and looked at it curiously "what's this?"

"It's a friendship bracelet, my sister made them for her friends so I thought I would too, now we will always be best friends" said Connor proudly as he took Cadens wrist and put the bad around it

"Wow it's so cool, I can't wait to go home and show my dad's, thanks Connor" Caden leaned over and gave Connor a hug. Both sat and read books and discussed their favourite books for rest of the afternoon, they were definitely becoming best friends now because they had their bracelets to prove it.

~o~

Kurt had made the kids dinner early and asked their neighbour Mary Alice to look after them for a while so that he and Blaine could talk about last night and so that Kurt could tell Blaine his plan. Kurt placed his contract on the island in the kitchen along with a print out of papers from the company they had used to find their surrogates before. Kurt knew that this could go excellent or it could all go horribly wrong, He hadn't heard from Blaine all day, this upset him as Kurt did truly miss the texts and calls they would send each other during the day.

Kurt took a seat on one of the stools in the Kitchen and waited for Blaine. Blaine pulled up on the driveway and preceded to the front door and paused for a moment, he knew that would now have to discuss last night with Kurt whether he wanted to or not.

Kurt heard the door open and shut again, normally it would be followed by '_Honey I'm home' _but Kurt heard nothing but footsteps coming towards him, Blaine walked into the Kitchen and found Kurt sitting at the island.

They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Blaine broke the silence "where are the Kids"

"They are at Mary Alice's, I thought it would be better so we could talk" replied Kurt

Blaine placed the bag and folders he was carrying on the side and took a seat next to Kurt

Kurt looked down at the marble worktop and looked at his faint refection in it "I'm sorry for what I said last night, I had no right to lash out at you like that" there was no response from Blaine which Kurt took as a hint to carry on "I've been thinking about it today and well last night, what you said was so sudden and out of the blue that I didn't know what to say and ended up hurting you, I'm so sorry Blaine"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes trying to determine their colour which for all of these years he could still not do "You had no right to lash out at me like that, but I was pushing the subject when you clearly didn't want to talk about it and I just got you wrong for once Kurt that's all"

Kurt was little upset with the last comment so this seemed like a perfect time to bring up his plan; he pushed the papers over to Blaine

Blaine flicked through the papers and looked at Kurt confusingly "why have you given me these?"

"Well I have been thinking and I still stand by what I said last night, I'm not ready just yet but I have come up with an idea, if you look at that contract it ends at the end of this year, I won't be renewing it" said Kurt looking into Blaine's eyes

"What, why, I thought you loved working for them because it gave you freedom to work whenever and at home, and what does this have to do with last night?" replied Blaine confused

Kurt took a deep breath "well after my contact ends…that's when I think we should try and find a surrogate."

Blaine was really confused, Last night Kurt was saying no to another child and now was planning to find a surrogate "Kurt what are saying, you're really confusing me"

"I'm saying that last night it was sudden and I was tired and we were in the middle of...well you know and I couldn't make a final decision there and then, I said I liked the idea just not yet, well by the time my contract ends, then finding a surrogate and then the nine months till the baby come's I think that's a good amount of time, by then I will be ready I won't have as much work and you have an easy schedule as to when you work, I think that by doing it this way it could all work out for the best" replied a little short of breath after getting his idea out

Blaine had a small smile "You really have thought about this haven't you"

"Yes Blaine I have and last night well it upset me to see you like that and feel so guilty over that" replied Kurt

"Kurt I don't want you to go along with it because you feel guilty I want you to want it like I do" said Blaine now not looking so happy

"I do Blaine, I said last night I do just not now, and by the time we get this child it won't be now"

Blaine thought for a moment "So you really want to do this, but how do I know that you want it Kurt"

"Toby"

"What" Kurt was really managing to confuse Blaine Today?

"I want to call him Toby if it's a boy and Sophie if it's a girl" replied Kurt starring into Blaine's eyes

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand "Now I know you want it," said Blaine letting out a small laugh

Kurt was now smiling again "I really am sorry about last night, I never meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" said Kurt with tears in his eyes

"Oh Kurt come here" said Blaine as he held out his arms and Kurt immediately let Blaine comfort him, Kurt cried into Blaine's chest "Its, ok honey, these things happen, but its good because it just makes us stronger" Blaine pushed away the hair that was stuck to Kurt's forehead and placed a kiss on top of his head.

"I missed you" Kurt said looking deep into Blaine's eyes

"I missed you too honey, I'm sorry I left you this morning…I just" Blaine couldn't finish the sentence

"I know, its ok, the kids were totally fine this morning so it all good" replied Kurt wiping his eyes

Blaine wiped the last of Kurt's tears away with his thumb "I'm never sleeping in the guest bed again, I had no sleep at all…I've found it's hard to sleep without my Husband next to me"

Kurt let put a laugh "me too, and it took us so long to get used to being in the same bed. Look at us now"

Blaine smiled took Kurt's hands in his "and we missed our special night"

"We can have one of those tonight" said Kurt now smiling so hard his face started to hurt

Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt "hhhmmm, I was thinking we could start it right now"

"Blaine we can't, the kids" Blaine pulled Kurt out the Kitchen and into the hall "what time did she want us to get them" Blaine pulled Kurt into him and kissed him passionately on the mouth "whenever but..." Kurt couldn't reply as Blaine kissed him again and slowly mad his way to Kurt's neck "Ok the kids can wait for a few hours" said Kurt as clothing started to litter the stairs. Kurt knew he was forgiven.

~o~

Helen and her husband Eric had become seriously worried over the fact that their son has interacted with Caden, after all they didn't want their son to be influenced by him, the son of two men, and Helen found this highly disturbing and wanted to make sure it did not happen again.

"So how are you going to stop our son from talking to him" asked Eric?

Helen gave her husband a look and sighed "Well, I spoke to its father and I just got abused by his friend who is most probably a closet case"

"Well, I am not comfortable with Connor talking to this Kid I mean sure it's not the kids fault he has two queers for parents but the matter still stands" replied Eric as he flicked through the news paper

"I'm just worried that our son would catch it, you know and well…I can't have that, not when we have three other Kids to also worry about"

Eric put the newspaper down on his lap "As much as I am against it I am sure our son will not _catch the gay"_.

"Well I sure hope not, we will have to increase our visits to church if I find he has so much as talked to the child, I think I would pray for the Kid as well, I don't know what's happened to the world these days, where have the times gone when people would stand up against this thing" said Helen getting angrier

Eric watched his wife stand up and pace around the living room "Love I'm sure everything will be fine and we will not have to worry"

Helen gave him a glare "I sure hope so, I dread to think what will happen if he does become friends with this Kid"

~o~

Sorry that it's such a short chapter guys but I wanted to get this one out so I can focus on the next one that will again have angst, I'm also having small doses of writers block so bear with me. Next chapter will be Kurt and Dave's meeting but this one will be different from the others. Also thought I would put some Connor/Caden and Helen/Eric in there too – tell me what you think of them both. Also just watched the preview of Somewhere only we know aaawwww it's so nice, I have to say I was disappointed with Night of neglect, what did you guys think of it? I'm sure that Born this way make up for that 90 MINUTE EPISODE.

Please review, you all make me so happy when you review, so thank you


	7. The memories, acceptance and jealousy

Hi guys so sorry for the wait I'm awful I know so this chapter has something completely new that I have not tried before (A flashback) the flashback is very similar to a story I read this week which is so much better than what I wrote (I can't remember what it's called but it was about Blaine's parents and them accepting him) We also meet Blaine's parents who will be In this chapter and the next so enjoy!

~o~

Thursday was finally here and Kurt sat in the living waiting for Dave who had arranged to meet him again, but this time meet him at his house, Kurt could understand that Blaine did want him in their home but what harm would it do Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt was sat watching the afternoon news when he finally heard the doorbell, '_here we go' _Kurt said to himself as he made his way to front door. Kurt pulled open the door and stood in front of him was Dave, He did not look the same as the other times he had seen him; he looked a little more tired than usual.

"Hi Dave come on in" Said Kurt moving out the way to allow his former bully in

Dave slowly moved into the hallway and looked around taking in the surroundings "Hey, so how are you"

Kurt closed the door and turned to face Dave again "I'm very good thank you, How are you?"

"I'm…Ok I guess" replied Dave

Kurt nodded and looked around "So, do you want to go through to the living room, can I get you a drink" asked Kurt, Part of him not wanting to be so nice.

Dave made his way into the living room and sat on the couch "Sure, coffee would be great thanks"

Kurt walked out the living room and into the kitchen leaving Dave sat on his own. Dave sat and watched the news that Kurt had left on although he was more interested in the TV, it must be at least seventy two inches he thought to himself as he felt a small bit of jealously inside of him. He let his eyes wonder round the room taking everything in, Two bookcases sat either side of the television that were full of Books, photo frames and other ornaments . Dave pulled himself up off the couch and walked over to the shelf that had a photo frame sat on it. Dave picked up the frame and looked down at it, the photo was clearly of Kurt and Blaine's wedding, the two men holding each other's hands and smiling at the camera looking unimaginably happy. He placed it back on the shelf and went to pick up another one that appeared to be a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket that Blaine was cradling in his arms but was interrupted when Kurt walked in with the tray of coffee.

Dave turned to Kurt and watched him put the tray on the coffee table "Sorry I was just looking at your photos" said Dave as he sat down on the couch again.

Kurt looked up at photo frames and looked back to Dave "Oh, that's Ok" replied Kurt as sat down in the arm chair

"Is that your wedding day" Dave pointing to the picture he had been looking at moments before

A smile spread across Kurt's face "It sure is; I know it's very cliché but it was one of the best day of my life" replied Kurt with a wide smile as he remembered the day when Blaine Anderson was officially his forever.

Dave gave a small smile that tried to hide the anger he felt deep within him "Must have been nice"

"Yea it was, so anyway we are not here to discuss that, so…" Kurt could not finish his sentence as Dave had not really told him what he wanted to discuss and Kurt was not entirely comfortable discussing his life with his former bully over coffee.

"So… Is that your son?" Dave asked pointing to the picture next to the wedding photo

"Eerr…yea that's my son why do you ask?"

"No reason I was just curious, he looks a lot like Blaine" replied Dave as he scanned over the other pictures in the room

"Well, that would be because Blaine's his biological father" Kurt answered picking up his coffee and taking a sip

Dave also took his coffee from the tray and placed it to his lips to take a sip "I know, I was just saying that's all"

To Kurt it was now a usual thing for Dave to be spontaneous; he seemed to run off after every meeting and rarely brought up himself and focused the conversations on Kurt or his family which if He was honest with himself; it freaked him out a little bit. Dave did not seem to bring up his life unless asked.

"How have you been Dave?" asked Kurt wanting his personal life to be dropped as topic of conversation

Dave placed the mug of coffee on the table looked up to Kurt "I have been fine I guess, work has been a little stress full but other than that I have been fine" Dave lied he had not been fine all he thought about recently was Kurt Hummel-Anderson, '_God I hate that name, I hate that man he calls a husband too' _Dave said to himself as he stared Kurt in the eyes

"So when did you and Blaine get married?" _'Why am I asking this stuff, I don't want to hear but I need too' _

Kurt balanced his coffee on his knee and took a deep sigh "After me and Blaine were finished at university he proposed to me and we got married not too long after that"

"Hmm, and then you had kids, you have done a lot haven't you Kurt" replied Dave his anger now starting to show

Kurt was now lost for words "Well…I guess so but why are you so interested in my life Dave?"

"I'm not interested, should I be?" Dave replied his words laced with anger

Kurt was now a little worried as he started to see Karofsky the high school bully slowly seep back into what I he thought was a new Dave Karofsky.

"What kind of question is that Dave…why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry Hummel or should I say Hummel-Anderson, you have it all Kurt and what am I left with nothing, you got it all!" shouted Dave as he stood up from the couch

"Is this what the anger is about; your jealous is that it, because it could be the only explanation for this sudden anger your taking out on me!" replied Kurt now standing opposite him and pushing back his fear

"Don't…just don't, it's not even you" said Dave looking around the living room

Kurt looked a little confused and he felt himself shake a little "what does that mean, what's not me?"

"It's that stupid damn husband of yours, he has it all Kurt he has everything"

Kurt stared in horror at what was happening "What? This is about Blaine?"

"Damn right it is, that oh so perfect husband of yours is very cosy with you on his arm and two children and a big house isn't he" Dave spat back at Kurt

"What are you saying David, that your jealous of Blaine or you are angry because you wish you had gotten somewhere in life" Kurt screamed back at Dave

"In high school all you two did was hold hands and laugh with each other and all I did was hope it would not last but it did, you two would rub it my face and you wonder why I did what I did to you Hummel when I saw him loving you when it should be me!"

Kurt stared at Dave in shock, the room felt as if it was spinning and Kurt felt dizzy. Dave was staring Kurt in the eyes panting from his outburst.

"I…I think it's best if you leave" said Kurt as he sat back in the chair

"No, I want to sort this out. Me and you we need to sort this out" replied Dave

Kurt could not believe what he was hearing "Me and you, are you insane there is no me and you we are not even friends, what did you think would happen I would leave Blaine and my kids for someone like you, is this why you wanted to see me again because you haven't got over your high school crush. You're insane Dave you need serious help and I'm sorry I can't try to help you anymore now get out"

Dave looked down at Kurt clearly now a little angrier

"Get out Karofsky" said Kurt his voice trembling as he was close to tears

Dave looked around and run in to the hallway rushing out the front door and slamming it behind him.

Kurt pulled his feet up onto the chair and wrapped his arms around his knees and sobbed quietly to himself. Blaine was right Dave had not changed '_why did I not listen to Blaine, you're an idiot Kurt'_.

~o~

That night Kurt told Blaine every detail about his meeting with Dave and just as Kurt expected Blaine was not happy, in fact that was an understatement Blaine was furious and it had taken Kurt all he had to stop him from going to find Dave and most likely kill him.

Kurt sat at the dining room table clutching on to Blaine's hands. Kurt was still upset from the day's events and was not entirely sure if Blaine was taking it too well either and from his earlier outburst he guessed not.

"I'm sorry Blaine I should have listened to you" Kurt mumbled as he looked down at his feet

Blaine held squeezed Kurt's hands tighter "Hey; it doesn't matter you were just being yourself, you have the biggest heart and want to help everyone even if they did put you through hell at one point" Blaine sighed and put his thumb on Kurt's chin and pushed his head slightly back so they were looking each other in the eyes "how were you supposed to know that he was going to say what he said, it's not your fault Kurt, but let me make one thing clear. I don't ever want you to see him again ok"

Kurt nodded knowing that Blaine was right this time "I don't want to see him again Blaine the stuff he said it was as if we had done something wrong by being together and not even in the '_being gay's wrong'_ kind of way"

"Well that's something he will have to deal with because Kurt Hummel-Anderson your mine and always will be, we can make it through anything you know that" Replied Blaine as he rubbed circles in to the palm of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"I know that Blaine" Kurt said with a small grin on his face, Blaine lent in and kissed his husband full on the lips but were interrupted by a curly haired six year old "Eeerr daddies I'm hungry can you stop kissing and can we have dinner please" Said Caden putting a smile on both of his father's faces . Blaine pulled Caden on to his knee and kissed his forehead "Off course we can little man", Kurt smiled in awe of his boys and stood up to go to the kitchen

"Oh babe that reminds me I invited my parents to dinner on Saturday" Said Blaine looking up from Caden

"Oh, ok IL go to the store tomorrow, now what should I cook?"

Blaine was once again looking down at his son "Whatever you want babe my parents love your cooking"

Kurt smiled to himself as he always did when he was complimented on something.

Blaine was holding Cadens hands and noticed the wrist band he had on that he had not seen before "Hey buddy were did this come from?" asked Blaine pulling lightly on the band

Caden looked up into his father's eyes that were identical to his "It's my friendship bracelet, Connor gave it to me so we can always be best friends" Blaine looked up at Kurt in the kitchen who also had heard what their son had said and they both shared a concerned look

"Oh, that's great Caden, so are you becoming good friends with Connor now" asked Blaine

"Yea we are best friend's daddy, do you think he can come to play one day?" asked Caden looking hopefully up at Blaine

Blaine gave Kurt another worried look and then back down at Caden "Why don't you go and find a story that you'd like me to read while I talk to dad ok buddy"

Caden got down off Blaine's lap and ran up to his bedroom leaving Blaine and Kurt to talk.

Blaine sat on one of the stools and sighed "Do you think Helen knows about this" he asked looking up at Kurt

"No, I think we would know about it by now if she thought Caden and Connor were friends" replied Kurt preparing the steak he had just got out of the fridge "Don't worry honey, she won't say anything to you"

Blaine looked at Kurt confused "How do you know?"

"Well my dear husband if she did say anything else to you I would go total bitch fit on her and I'm sure she would back off then" replied Kurt with a smug grin as he then beat the steak with the hammer

Blaine smiled and let out a laugh from his husbands attitude and watched Kurt repeatedly beat the steak "Hey Kurt I think it's done"

Kurt looked up at Blaine again and smiled "Sorry that just really helped after everything today, beating something really does relieve stress you know"

"So what are we going to do about Caden and Connor?" asked Blaine

Kurt thought for a moment "Nothing; we leave it, we have no control over whom Caden socialises with at school and we certainly do not have much say in who he is friends with either, I think again it's just one of these things we have to ride out and see where it goes"

"Ok but you're dealing with Helen when she finds out that the kids are friends" said Blaine getting down from the stool to go and find Caden.

~o~

Saturday soon came around and the Hummel-Anderson household were getting ready for Blaine's parents to arrive for the day and Kurt had to have everything perfect as always.

Blaine was once again stood in front of the mirror trying to tame his curls; when he was at home he never bothered but Kurt had given him specific orders to do something with it and also to not layer it in gel. Kurt sat on their bed and watched his husband get a little frustrated over his hair not sitting properly and Kurt couldn't help but giggle

"Oh Blaine its times like these I'm glad I'm married to you" said Kurt laughing at his husband who did not look as happy

"It won't stay Kurt it's not funny" whined Blaine

"You're so adorable when your annoyed and moody, just leave it honey its fine"

Blaine turned round and gave Kurt a glare "Kurt you're the one that told me to do something with it and now you're telling me to leave it"

"It's your parents Blaine it's not like we need to dress up…too much" Kurt moved so he was kneeling on the bed "don't get moody honey your parents will be here soon and I know you have been looking forward to seeing them"

"Your right I will leave it and everything will be fine and yes I am looking forward to seeing them and I know you are too Mr Hummel-Anderson don't deny it" Blaine said with a grin

Kurt looked up at him and smiled "Ok I am, only because your dad is entertaining and your mum has great fashion sense for someone her age", Kurt rolled off the bed and stood next to it

"So that's the only reason you like them" asked Blaine

Kurt began to walk out the bedroom "No, there are many reasons but those are top of my list, it's hard to believe there was ever a time when I did not look forward to seeing your parents" and with that Kurt walked out the door to get the kids ready

"Yea, yea it is" said Blaine to no body as he remembered back to when there was a time he and his father did not get along and the time his father finally accepted him.

~_Flashback~ _

Kurt sat in the Andersons living room watching the clock slowly tick round while holding a mug of coffee in between his hands.

Blaine sat next to Kurt and could tell that there was a strong awkwardness in the room. Blaine had invited Kurt over for dinner so he could announce that he and Kurt were together and no longer just friends. The last time Kurt came over went fine and Blaine's parents seemed to like Kurt but that was before they become boyfriends.

"So Kurt are settling in ok back at McKinley?" asked Emily, Blaine's mother

"Yes I am thank you I am settling in just fine, it's like I have always been there, it's much better now Blaine's there with me though" replied Kurt giving Blaine a soft smile that was returned back to him.

"That's very good and how are things with that boy…whats his name, Blaine was telling me about him just last week" said Emily looking down at the floor trying to remember the name

"Dave Karofsky, mom" reminded Blaine

Emily looked back up and smiled "Oh yes that's the one, he's not giving you boys any trouble is he?"

"No…no he seems to be just fine and seems to have realised his problems" _'because you black mailed him' _a voice inside his head added

Blaine's father sat and observed the conversation between the two boys and his wife. He studied the two boys giving each other looks now and then and their hands that would go reach each other's but would stop when they realised what they were doing

"Well I guess that's good isn't it Kurt not having to worry about that anymore" said Blaine's father spontaneously

Kurt looked up at Blaine's father who looked very similar to his son and it was obvious to see they were father and son "Yes Mr Anderson it is very nice to not have to worry about those Neanderthal's anymore"

"Call me Harvey Kurt and I'm glad to hear that"

Kurt gave Harvey a small smile and took a sip of his coffee and looked over to Blaine who had worry etched all over his face

"Mom, Dad there's a reason I wanted Kurt to come over to dinner tonight…" Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Kurt his eyes seemed to be pleading with him for some kind of help, Kurt slowly took Blaine's hand and squeezed it

"Well I wanted Kurt to come over because…"

"Well what is it Blaine, because…" said Harvey ushering his son on

"Because I wanted to tell you both that me and Kurt… we are dating…Kurt's my boyfriend" Said Blaine letting out a sigh of relief as he gave Kurt a small smile

"Oh honey that's wonderful, I had my suspicions but I did not want to jump to any conclusions, we are very happy for you two aren't we Harvey" said Emily smiling at the fact that her son has a boyfriend

Harvey glared at his wife and then looked back to the boys and then to the drink in his hand, he quickly drank the last remaining bit at the bottom of his glass and sighed heavily

"Dad..." said Blaine his voice filled with worry that it almost broke Kurt's heart

Harvey looked into his sons hazel eyes, the eyes that once looked up to him with so much love, but he had not seen that in a while, there was sometimes a spark there but not like there used to be and if Harvey was honest with himself he missed seeing that look in Blaine's eyes horribly"

"What do you want me to say son" Harvey questioned

"I want you to be happy for my dad" said Blaine

"hhmmm" was all Harvey could say as he got up out of his chair and walked out the room and into the lobby of the house. Emily quickly stood up and chased after him

In the lobby both Emily and Harvey stood staring each other in the eye, Harvey could tell by the look in Emily's eyes that he was in deep trouble because Blaine was her baby and no matter if he was her husband or not he knew he would never win over Blaine which he did not blame her for, after all aren't most mother like that towards their children

Emily marched over to him and stood close so that the boys would not hear her speak "Harvey Anderson get back in there and speak to you son, and Kurt as well I think you owe them an apology for that"

Harvey grunted and looked around the room and then back to his wife "I can't" he replied and was met again with an ice cold glare

"Well if you can't then we have a big problem here between me and you" said Emily as she turned on her heel and walked back into the living room

Harvey slowly made his way back in and sat back in his chair to find Blaine looking mildly upset and to find there was now no spark in eyes at all when he looked at him

"So…you and Kurt…you are more than friends now"

Blaine looked at his father and gulped "yes dad me and Kurt are together now"

"May I ask why?" asked Harvey

Blaine gave his father a confused look "what do you mean…Kurt's my best friend, he makes me happy and I…I love him dad"

This surprised Kurt as Blaine had never said that he loved Kurt; Blaine was squeezing Kurt's hand tightly

"You love him, you don't know what love is yet son so you can't jump into things like that" said Harvey with a hint of anger

"Yes I do, I know that love means you care for someone and would do anything for them and help them through anything, Kurt is…Kurt has helped me more than you could imagine and your right at first I couldn't see it and then I really found what love is…its Kurt because he makes happy and he's there for me no matter what" Blaine replied his temper now starting to show a little bit

Emily and Kurt were sat shocked at Blaine's word and Harvey was a little taken aback by his son's sudden outburst "In what way has he helped you?"

Blaine stood up and threw his hands in the air "By being there for me and loving me for who I am which you can't seem to do, he's helped me more than you ever have; where were you when I came home bruised and crying because all I got at my old school was abuse and threats and told that I'm _not normal _or _I should kill myself to make the world a better place, _you were not there dad and…I…"

Blaine could not finish his sentence, he ran from the room and up to his bedroom leaving Kurt sat in awkwardness

Emily gave her husband an ice cold glare and stood up "well done Harvey, that's just what our son needed" she said sarcastically and left the room

Harvey looked up from his lap and at Kurt; it was now very awkward as it was just the two of them "Your probably thinking I'm horrible person aren't you?"

Kurt did not as much as flinch at Harvey's words and did not give him an answer

"IL take that as a yes, I'm sorry you had to see that Kurt"

"So am I" was all Kurt could say back to the man

Harvey took another deep sigh and set his glass on the table "Do you love him Kurt?"

Kurt took a few moments to process what Harvey had just said "Yes…I love your son more than I thought it was possible to love someone"

Harvey nodded his head, he could not stop repeating the words '_I should kill myself to make the world a better place' _over and over in his head, had someone really said that to his son?

"If you will excuse me Kurt, make yourself at home the controls for the TV are there" Harvey said pointing as he got up and left the room in search for his wife

He found Emily sitting in the kitchen with her head in her hands. He sat in the chair opposite her and put his hands on the table "did you know someone had said those things to Blaine?"

Emily looked and laughed emptily "Of course I knew Harvey"

"Why did you not tell me, why didn't he tell me?" he questioned

"Harvey were you paying any attention to what happened in there, your son thinks you hate him, that you don't love him, he didn't tell you because he didn't think you would care and he asked me not to tell you so that you wouldn't have to hear about how much of a disappointment he is too you"

Harvey lent back in his chair "He said that?"

Emily nodded and looked away "all he wants is his father back Harvey". Around twenty minutes had passed and Harvey sat opposite his wife taking in everything that had happened when he suddenly got up and made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Harvey stood outside his son's bedroom door and took a deep breath and knocked on the door, he heard a small voice mumble "who is it" and he slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. Blaine was sat in the middle of his bed with his knees pulled up to his face, he was more than surprised to see his father at the door, he was expecting Kurt or his mother to check on him but there stood Harvey looking at him in way he had not seen in years.

"Can I come in?" asked Harvey, Blaine said nothing and put his head back down

Harvey walked over and sat on the side of the bed next to Blaine "So I have spoken to Kurt and your mother and well…I…I'm so sorry Blaine" Harvey said his voice cracking a bit

Blaine looked up into his father's eyes "I didn't know how bad the bullying was, I should have but I didn't, I thought I had done what I needed to by paying for you to go to Dalton, I realised today that was the least of what I had to do"

Blaine watery eyes were fixed on his father and it was obvious to Harvey that Blaine had been crying "Dad… I…" Blaine tried to speak but Harvey wouldn't let him "No Blaine I need to get this out so please just listen to me ok" Harvey ordered and Blaine just nodded

"I could never understand what you being gay meant; to me it was as if I lost my son, I felt as if I never knew you when you told us Blaine and I realise now how stupid I am for feeling that way" He put an arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him close "Blaine I love you and I don't care anymore if you loving Kurt is who you are then so be it, If he makes you happy that makes me happy. I'm sorry I haven't been a father too you over the past few years and I know nothing can make up for that but Il try Blaine and I will do whatever it is I need to do to try and make up for those years"

Blaine was openly crying now and Harvey pulled him closer and let him sob into his chest, he leant down and place a kiss on Blaine's mess of curls and took a deep breath as he was very tearful himself "I love you Blaine, I'm so proud of you, even though I wasn't there to help you with the bullying you got through it alone and that makes you the strongest person I know and look at you now you're in McKinley facing it all over again"

"I…I have K-Kurt this time though" Blaine managed to stutter out into Harvey's sweater

Harvey smiled as a tear ran down his cheek "Yes, you have Kurt and you two are facing it together which is fantastic, now why don't we go downstairs, I kind of left Kurt alone and he's probably worried about you"

Blaine let go of Harvey and they both got off the bed and stared at each other for a few second before Harvey walked over and pulled his son into a hug "I will always be here for you Blaine from now on, no matter what ok"

"Thanks dad" Blaine whispered

"It's ok little man" Harvey laughed

"You haven't called me that in years" Blaine said grinning

"Yea well, you're not so little anymore. But you will always be my little boy" Harvey said laughing. They parted from the hug and opened to door to find Emily and Kurt stood against it, both of them had tears running down their faces

"Well hasn't this been an eventful evening" Harvey said smiling and once again putting an arm around his son. Kurt was smiling wildly at Blaine "you two head down I just have one more thing to clear up with Blaine"

Emily and Kurt walked back downstairs to leave them alone once again

Blaine looked at his father with a smile, the sparkle in his eyes was there once again but this time it was all there and it made Harvey feel complete

"Now that I'm ok and understand the whole gay thing, can I ask you a question Blaine?" Harvey asked curiously

"Of course dad what is it?"

"I'm all for looking good and I know a lot of gay people are in to fashion but what the hell is Kurt wearing?"

Blaine let out a laugh and smiled "I…I have no idea it's just something I have gotten used to"

"Well I guess I will too" Harvey said as they both made their way back downstairs

~_End flashback~ _

Blaine smiled as he remembered the last part of the conversation

"Dad, daddy Kurt is trying to put me in a dress and I don't like it, Please help" Leila said tugging on his jeans

Blaine laughed at his daughter and picked her up into a hug '_He never changes'_ he thought to himself and walked out to find his husband "don't you want to look nice for grandma and grandpa?" Blaine asked

Leila looked at Blaine with confusion "well yes but I always look nice" she stated and Blaine laughed _'you're so your fathers daughter_' he thought to himself pulling Leila into hug her

~o~

AN: Wow longest chapter yet, it was much longer but I'm splitting it in two that's why it was taking so long sorry guys, I don't want chapters longer than about 5000 words. So tell me what you think about having the flashback in there I wanted put it in because it's kind of a story idea I had before I wrote this story so I thought I would fit it in this one somewhere and it sets Blaine's parents up for the next chapter as well. The last part of Blaine's and Harvey's conversation is kind of my own feelings, I love Kurt but some of the things he wears I'm like 'WHAT IS THAT' (example if you have seen the pictures from the new york season finale you will know what I mean) so please review and tell me what you think good or bad it all adds to helping me.


	8. The Dinner, Dessert and deep discussion

Hi guys here's chapter 8 I hope you like it, I'm really focussing on family and taking a break from Karofsky and the angst. I am not sure when Karofsky will be back but it will not be for at least 2/3 chapters. I may also put in another flashback at some point as I got positive feedback on it. There is a very small racist comment in this chapter - I'm sure you can guess from which character

~o~

Kurt was had everything in order; the dinner was on, the kids were clean and he finally got them into their smart attire and now all he was waiting on was for Harvey and Emily to arrive for the day.

Blaine was sat with Leila playing a game the she had insisted on Blaine playing with her because she didn't trust her brother not to cheat and Caden was sat in the kitchen watching his daddy prepare the dessert.

"Daddy can I pleeeaase have some now!" whined Caden, his head down and his chin resting on his arms

Kurt smirked at his son's adorableness "No sweetie not till after dinner"

Caden let out a defeated sigh and let his head fall to the side

"Hey, don't mess up your hair that took me too long to tame for you to ruin it now" said Kurt as he ran round and carefully pushed some loose curls back behind Caden's ears. Kurt often found any excuse he could to play with Caden's hair because he loved the soft mop of curls he had been given from his father and with Blaine Kurt made excuses and just did what he wanted as Blaine had long ago learnt that no matter how much he complained or stopped Kurt from touching his hair it would do no good and Blaine secretly enjoying it too may have been a small factor.

The Hummel-Anderson family were all disrupted when the doorbell rang signalling that the Andersons had arrived. Blaine got up off the living room floor and Leila followed behind him. Blaine opened the door to reveal Emily and Harvey stood with wide grins on their faces as they were greeted by their son and granddaughter.

"Grandma, grandpa!" shouted Leila as she ran towards them not knowing which one to go to first

"Wow, there she is, you're getting big princess" exclaimed Harvey picking up Leila and pulling her into a tight Hug

Emily laughed at the two and turned to Blaine with her arms open for a hug

"Hey mom" said Blaine as he too smiled at his dad and his daughter

"Oh I have missed you so much Blaine" said Emily as she took in the scent of her son and let go of him to look at his face

"Your so much like your father you know that"

"Thanks mom" Blaine said sarcastically

"Hey" shouted Harvey pretending to be insulted. He put Leila down and pulled his son into a hug

"It's so good to see you son"

""It's good to see you too dad, I have missed you"

"You too son" replied Harvey as he saw Caden come bounding into the hallway

Harvey let go of Blaine and watched his grandson run to his grandmother as she pulled him into hug and then run up to Harvey "There he is my little man, how are you buddy"

Caden looked into his grandpa's eyes and smiled "I'm great grandpa, I have a new friend and he gave me this" replied Caden as he held up his wrist with the band on

"Wow, let's get inside and find your other dad little man and then you can tell me all about it" said Harvey just as Kurt walked into the hallway as Blaine closed the door after the rush of hugs and greetings

"Mom, dad" said Kurt excitedly

"Oh Kurt there you are, come here and give me a hug" said Emily as Kurt wrapped his arms around her and then pushed her away to view her clothes

"I see you got the cardigan I sent you" said Kurt with a grin

"I certainly did honey and I must say it is amazing"

Kurt smiled as Harvey walked up to him and held out his arms

"Kurt my boy, how are you, keeping my son in line I hope" he said with a chuckle

Kurt released from the hug and laughed along with him "certainly"

Blaine pretended to be hurt and smiled at his husband "shall we take this into the living room"

Everyone sat comfortably in the living room; Leila and Caden sat on their grandparent's laps, normally they would be on their dad's laps but not when there were grandparents around.

"So how have you two been?" asked Emily

Blaine shifted slightly and pulled his legs up onto the couch "we have been good thanks"

Harvey gave him a small glare and decided to question Blaine's lack of enthusiasm in the answer "that was not very convincing son, are you sure?"

Blaine and Kurt gave each other a small look and Kurt sighed

"Oh no you two aren't…having problems are you" Emily thought for a second about what she said and regretted asking it "I'm sorry that's none of my business…forgive me"

"No mom we are not having problems…we are fine, there has just been some things going on lately that have not been so great" replied Blaine

Harvey gave them both a look and then looked down at his grandchildren "Hey you two monsters, why don't you go and play while me and grandma talk to your daddies"

Caden and Leila gave each other a look with small grins on their faces "Ok grandpa" they said in unison and they both left the room hand in hand

"So boys what's been going on" asked Harvey

Blaine let out a sigh and turned to Kurt

"You know that boy Dave Karofsky" said Kurt

Bothe the Andersons nodded

"Well, he came back and he's caused some trouble and it seems he still harbours a small crush on me", Kurt felt Blaine's glare

"I would hardly call it a small crush on you Kurt, he keeps asking about our family, said he hates me and that he should be the one in my position" said Blaine his voice now a little rose. Blaine may have looked passed it but It was still a sore subject.

"Is this true…Oh my…so what happened what have you done about it" asked Emily

"I told him I don't want to see him again and I haven't heard from him since" Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him an odd look "you haven't killed him have you?"

Blaine grinned "No, luckily you stopped me from doing that after you told me"

"Well I'm sure he's learnt his lesson by now…anyway let's move on something more positive"

Blaine took Kurt's hand smiled, Kurt knew what was coming next and what Blaine was about to say.

"Well mom, dad we have some news, it's not happening yet but me and Kurt have decided…we are going to have another child" announced Blaine proudly

Harvey and Emily mouths fell open and they both stared at their son and son in-law

"When did you decide this boys" said Emily taken by surprise

"Well it not happening yet as Blaine said, it will be a year or two before we actually have another child but yes that is our plan"

"Well we are very happy for you both and we both feel very sorry for you too" said Harvey followed by a laugh

"I'm sure we will manage dad, after all you both managed with Carla, Brandon and me"

"I have no doubt about you managing Blaine, we managed ok because there was a nice amount of time between you, your brother and sister, you are great parents you will do fine" said Harvey

"Thanks dad" replied Blaine, Blaine loved to be praised by his father after the few years his father did not really accept him.

Dinner went well and the conversations were kept until Blaine had told his father about Helen, Harvey did not seem to impressed either and started to get angry about the whole situation, Kurt and Emily spent most of dinner talking about fashion, television shows and vogue.

~o~

Connor sat watching TV with his brother, normally his Brother would be out with his friends but today was different for some reason and Connor was glad whatever the reason was because he truly loved spending time with him.

Connor didn't notice that he was slowly pulling the band round his wrist that symbolised his friendship with he had with Caden, His Brother Mike was watching him wondering what it was and realised his sister had made them once

"What's that little dude" asked Mike

Connor looked down at the band and went white as a sheet "I…its nothing, please don't tell mom"

Mike was confused at this and tuned the TV off to speak to Connor "what, why…it's one of those friendship bracelets right?"

Connor nodded and looked up at him through his eyelashes

"Then what's the matter, why can't mom know, did you steal it from sis's room?" asked Mike concerned

"No I didn't steal it, I made them and gave another one away"

"Then what's that problem little bro, you can tell me, I won't tell mom" said Mike reassuringly

Connor gave him a small smile and looked around to check his mother wasn't there "It's my friendship bracelet and someone has the other one, I made them"

"Who has the other one?"

"Caden" said Connor his voice now lower

Mike nodded his head "Is Caden the kid with two dads"

Connor nodded

"Oh so that's why you don't want mom to know, don't worry I won't tell her" said Mike

"Really, because he is my best friend…he's my only real friend"

"Don't worry buddy its ok, mom is just…scared that's all"

Connor now looked confused "Why is she scared?"

"Because of Caden having two dads, it's not normal to her so she is scared of that" replied Mike

"I think it's cool that he has two dads" said Connor with a small smile

Mike looked Connor in the eyes "want to know a secret?" Connor nodded "I do too"

They both let out a small giggle and Mike put the TV back on for them both, little did they know that Helen was just around the corner and ease dropped on the conversation.

~o~

Both the Andersons and Hummel-Andersons were stuffed full from the meal Kurt had cooked and everyone especially Caden had enjoyed dessert as it was the only thing he was looking forward to all day _just like his father_ Kurt thought.

"Well Kurt thank you for that dinner it was terrific, we should come here every week" Harvey said and everyone laughed

Blaine poured out his second glass of wine offered it around to the adults, Harvey declined any because of driving and Emily gave him a look which Kurt picked up on

"We always have the guest bedroom if you want to stay and have a drink" offered Kurt

Harvey looked at Kurt and then Emily and then turned to Blaine and lifted his glass "why not, pour away son"

Blaine laughed and filled Harvey's glass

The home phone rang and Kurt stood up "excuse me" he said as he made his way into the kitchen and went to the phone

_CALLER ID: Alice Barnes _

Kurt was surprised to see that one of Caden's teachers who also happened to be a family friend was on the line and picked up the phone

"Hi Alice"

"_Oh hello Kurt, How are you?" _

"I'm very well thanks, how are you?"

"_I'm good, so I needed to ring you and tell what just happened" _

"Is everything ok Alice I thought you would be ringing about Caden or Leila not to gossip" Kurt laughed

Alice also laughed which was followed by a sigh "_Well this kind of is about Caden but don't worry, it's nothing bad as such" _

"Ok go on"

"_Well I just had a phone call from Helen and lets just she was not very happy" _

"Oh no…what has she said now"

"_Well she was not happy because she found out that Caden and Connor are friends and asked me to keep them apart during school hours"_

"Oh right…so what does that mean, are you going to do that?"

"_Oh god no, I'm not allowed to do that unless I know a child is harming another which Caden and Connor are not doing, You should see them Kurt they are so happy when they are together and Connor is much more happier now Caden has befriended him" _

"Thank god, I know Connor has an impact on Caden too, he came home the other day with a friendship bracelet"

"_Well don't worry I am not going to split them up, I told Helen I would just keep an eye out for Connor to shut her up, that woman has serious issues I mean last year she didn't want him near the new African/American student…I never told you that" _

"What century does this woman live in, and my lips are sealed"

"_Well I thought I would just inform you, I should be off, see you next week" _

"Yes me too, thank you for letting us know"

Kurt put the phone down and walked back into the dining room

"Who was that honey?" asked Blaine

"Oh…just Mercedes giving me the gossip" said Kurt not wanting to ruin a perfect day, that would have to wait till tomorrow

~o~

Kurt and Emily were sat in living room with their Husbands in a deep sleep. Blaine had fallen asleep against Kurt who was lounging on the couch and Harvey had taken a couch to himself leaving Emily to take the arm chair and the kids were tucked up in bed fast asleep.

"Look at them, like father like son" said Emily smirking at her husband and son

"They certainly are, I say the same all the time about Blaine and Caden" replied Kurt

Emily smiled at the thought of her grandson "That boy is just too cute"

"He certainly is, they are growing up so quickly" said Kurt

"It only gets faster honey, before you know it they will be in high school, then college and married with children themselves" said Emily who was clearly looking back on her own life "But you have a whole new bundle of joy to look forward to in a couple of years"

Kurt was absentmindedly playing with Blaine's hair "that's true, I'm certainly looking forward to it…you know when I was a teenager and coming to terms with who I was…part of me accepted that I would never be father…but here we are planning our third chid"

Emily had a tear in her eye "Oh honey, If I'm truthful I don't think Blaine expected it either but then he met you and…you changed his life and his world Kurt…you and the kids are his world and I'm glad he has that"

Kurt smiled and looked down at his husband

"I think you Kind of saved him in a way" said Emily which Kurt looked at her with confusion

"Blaine I don't think would ever admit it to me but he was having a hard time figuring out who he is, the bullying, the issues with Harvey and the changing schools, I sometimes wonder if Dalton did him more harm than good and then he met you, went to McKinley and fought his demons which you helped him with" said Emily smiling at Kurt

"He certainly did, I was so proud of him for going to prom, he didn't admit it but I could tell he was scared of what would happen after the issues before"

"May I ask about the baby…who will be the father?"

Kurt looked up "I think we are both going to try and see who wins" Kurt said with a small laugh

Emily smiled "They will be fantastic whoever is the biological father, will you find out or do you not want to know?"

"well I think if its Blaine's we will know I mean look at Caden, he came out with identical hair and eyes and is practically identical to Blaine so if the baby comes out with a head of curly hair that should give us a clue" Kurt said followed by a laugh

Emily and Kurt woke their husbands up and made their way up to bed after a long day of eating, drinking and deep conversation. Emily spent the evening with Kurt looking back on her life while Kurt looked forward on his but this was just a new beginning for them all.

~o~

Ok there we have it , I'm not sure if I am going to do the short time jump in the next chapter ( about 18 – 24 months ahead to the birth of the baby) It would certainly fit in well after this chapter but I'm not sure yet. That short time jump will probably be about 3 chapters long and then I will have a major time jump around 8 years in the future. Karofsky is not gone don't worry but as I said I'm having a break from him. Just wanted to say how good was prom queen – one of the best if not the best episode I can't decide, only 2 more episodes left .

Please review and thank you all for your reviews.


	9. The meeting and the meal

Ok so you can cyber shoot me in the face for the lack of update but I have major writers block on this story, I have the beginning and a rough Idea of the end but the middle has always been unclear as to what I do with it, so there will be one more chapter in this time zone and then I will have the small time jump.

~o~

The next morning Kurt made pancakes, bacon and eggs for everyone; Emily and Harvey sat at the island and ate with the children while Kurt went to wake Blaine from his small hangover he seemed to be having.

Kurt walked into their room to find his husband spread across the bed taking up all the room. Kurt crawled onto the bed and kissed Blaine on the temple and received a groan from the man

"Hey sleepy head, breakfast is ready"

Blaine put his face further in the pillow and mumbled a response

"I understood none of that, now come on get up" replied Kurt

Blaine rolled over to face his husband "Do I have too" replied Blaine squinting at the light that hit his eyes

Kurt laughed at the sight of Blaine with his bed hair and sleepy eyes "yes, now get up"

Blaine slowly got out after Kurt's persistent nagging

"Just sling on some Boxers and T shirt and get down there for breakfast with your parents and children" said Kurt as he walked back out the room leaving Blaine to find some clothes.

~o~

Blaine made his way down stairs in boxer shorts and a T shirt and a head of messy curls. He was greeted with the sight of his family and his parents all gathering round for breakfast. At the age of 16 Blaine thought this would never happen but here they all were together happy in each other's company.

"Morning daddy" shouted Caden as he climbed off his stool and ran to Blaine's arms

"Good morning my little man" said Blaine as he kissed his cheek

Leila stood up on her stool and put her hands on her hips, Blaine smirked and knew what she wanted so he walked over and put Caden on his stool and picked up Leila and attacked her with kisses

Leila was giggling and laughing and trying to squirm out of Blaine's grasp "good morning princess" said Blaine as he set her back onto her stool again.

All three other adults ion the room stared in awe of Blaine and the children.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt on a stool and greeted everyone good morning when the phone rang. Kurt got up and answered it

"Hello"

"_Hello is that Mr Hummel – Anderson" _

"Yes it is"

"_Hello there it's Mr Peterson, the principle at Oak grove school" _

"Oh hello Mr Peterson how may I help you"

"_I'm sorry to call you on a weekend but I would like you and Mr Hummel-Anderson to come in for a meeting on Monday, it's about the issue with Helen" _

"Oh right ok well we will see you on Monday then, goodbye"

Kurt out the phone down and Blaine looked expectantly at his husband "what did Mr Peterson want?"

Kurt sat back down "He wants us to go in for a meeting on Monday about you know who"

"Oh" was all Blaine could reply as his phone rang, Blaine picked it up to check the caller "Oh it's just work business they can wait"

"How is your business going Blaine?" Asked Emily

"It's going well mom, I'm planning a fund raising event that the mayor is holding next month so it's busy"

"That's fantastic isn't it Harvey" said Emily as she nudged his arm

"Oh yes that's marvellous Blaine"

Blaine gave his dad a look that asked what was really up

Harvey sighed and put down his fork "It's just…all that money we spent on you taking those classes to go into the music industry and then you didn't"

Blaine sighed "I know dad, I didn't plan this I just kind of fell into this job by chance and it pays good money, maybe one day I could go back to the music rout"

After breakfast and Harvey and Blaine's slight awkwardness over the occupation conversation Harvey and Emily said their goodbyes and left. Both Kurt and Blaine where not looking forward to the meeting on Monday where they would have to face Helen and most likely have insults thrown at them, but Monday came around eventually and they both had the morning off to meet with principle Peterson.

~o~

Mr Simon Peterson was respectable man and made sure that his school run smoothly, especially as it was a private school and when he heard of incident between the Myers and the Hummel –Andersons he knew that this issue had to be resolved immediately.

Both couples were sat on couches opposite each other and Mr Peterson sat in an armchair between the two. Blaine looked everywhere except for the couple in front of him, Blaine was worried over Mr Petersons way of handling the situation as he could not tell whether he was ok with his and Kurt's relationship, he seemed ok when they enrolled Caden and Leila at the school but then again Blaine was paying thousands of dollars to the school for his children's education.

"Kurt, Blaine. Helen, Eric it's good to see you all again, I just wish it was it better circumstances. Now it's come to my attention that there has been some tension between all of you and it is affecting both Caden and Connor, Is this correct"

"Yes" replied Kurt and Helen in unison

Mr Peterson nodded and looked to Helen "I understand that you spoke to Alice Barnes one of both children's teachers and asked them to be separated is this true"

"Yes that is true, she said she would keep an eye out but she wouldn't do anything about it" replied Helen. Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand tightened. _'Oh crap, I forgot, how could you forget to tell him Kurt, Blaine's going to be so pissed now" _thought Kurt

Simon nodded and took a deep sigh "Well we can't just keep students away from each other when there is not harm being done, I'm sure she explained that to you. The classes are set up in order of their learning ability so there is no good reason to split the children up, It's not an option I'm afraid"

Helen leaned forward "I pay good money for this school, so I don't see why I should not get to say what happens to my son at school"

"Yes I understand that you feel you have a say but just because you pay money for his education does not mean that you are allowed to break rules because you don't want your child with another child who has done nothing wrong" Simon sighed heavily "We still have to go under legal Education laws and I can't move your son up or down to classes where he will either under achieve or over achieve, I'm sure you wouldn't want that"

"Well we may have to consider another school" said Helen

Eric gave her a glare "What, we can't do that"

"That's your choice Mrs Myer but we are the only school in this area that achieves the education levels we do, which you know as that's why you chose this school" said Simon

"I've told him countless amounts of time to stay away from that child" said Helen to no one in particular. Blaine was pushed over the edge and couldn't hold it any longer

"Why do you have to do this Helen, why; what have we ever done to you, what has Caden ever done. Their just children, If you don't like us then fine but don't make the kids suffer just because of our different opinions" said Blaine still holding tightly onto Kurt's hand

"Mr Hummel-Anderson holds a very fair point, from what I have seen this is down to personal issues that you have" Simon said to Helen

Helen turned to Blaine "Oh I told you why I don't want our children mixing last time I talked to you"

"Talked, you verbally attacked him in the parking lot" replied Kurt

Simon stood up "I am fully aware of what's going on and I won't act on something because of discrimination, you know the policies Mrs Myers and I firmly stand by them, all people here are treated equally including the parents, If you don't like that, your free to find another school, but good luck finding one that doesn't hold the same policies"

Helen stood up and Pulled Eric up with her "Fine, they will be in the same class but I can't guarantee their friendship if I have anything to do with it" and with that they both left the room.

"I'm so sorry about that the both of you, I will do my best to make sure your child is happy and that this will not go too much further"

Kurt and Blaine stood up and thanked Mr Peterson and headed toward the parking lot

They both got back into Blaine range rover and sat for a minute "does this mean we won" asked Blaine

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and took Blaine's hand once again "I sure hope so"

"Can you believe she asked a teacher to keep them apart"

Kurt faced Blaine and shook his head

"You knew" said Blaine as he pulled his hand from Kurt's

"I know I'm sorry I completely forgot until it was brought back up, I was told yesterday by Alice but by then you were getting tipsy and I didn't want to bring it up and ruin the evening, after seeing you so upset over what she said to you…I just…I didn't want to see that again" replied Kurt as looked down to lap

"How did you forget that Kurt, It's our child it's not something you forget… I suppose I forgive you" Said Blaine with a smirk "What do you say I take you to that fancy restaurant tonight"

"What the occasion" asked Kurt

Blaine tuned the car on and buckled up "Oh I'm just married to this fabulous man and feel like treating him; you can tag along to if you like"

Kurt swatted Blaine's arm and smiled "I would love to"

~o~

Blaine and Kurt were happily sat in their favourite restaurant finally free form children that were currently being baby say by a neighbour. They rarely got time to spend evenings together like this so this night was indeed special.

Blaine sat reading through the menu while Kurt was staring at his husband thinking happily to himself.

"You know it's rude to stare" said Blaine not taking his eyes off the menu

Kurt smiled "Am I not allowed to appreciate how handsome my husband is?"

Blaine smiled and put down the menu, he took Kurt's hands; "This is nice, after everything that's happened lately" Kurt nodded and Blaine continued "I just…we have had a few downs recently and need some more ups so I thought we could spend tonight together alone without our monsters for once"

Kurt laughed and squeezed Blaine's hand "Yea I know, I love them more than anything but it's nice to finally get a break", Blaine nodded in agreement and sighed

"You okay honey?" asked Kurt

"Yea I was just thinking about what my dad said, I really should have followed my original career path" replied Blaine

Kurt shook his head "No, you should do want you want to do and you did and look at us now we are financially okay and your happy doing what you do aren't you?"

Blaine nodded in agreement "Yes; I am, but I also wish I had stuck to my plan that's all" replied Blaine but just as he finished talking he spotted someone in the corner of his eye, sat at a large round table with about ten other people was Dave, Kurt felt Blaine grip his hand tightly

"Blaine your hurting me" said Kurt with a frown, Blaine realised and let go of his hands "sorry, I don't want you to worry but…"

"But" urged Kurt

"Dave is sat at a table over there, looks like he's at a business dinner" replied Blaine

Kurt shook his head "Dear lord do we ever get any peace, everywhere we go recently there's someone who seems to mess everything up"

"No, were going to sit here, enjoy our meal and talk about everything except Dave, Helen our jobs and any other annoying thing okay" replied Blaine "I don't think he's seen us so we are fine"

Kurt nodded and both sat quietly for a minute until Kurt looked up "I have something I would like to talk about…our next child"

Blaine's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face "sure, what about them"

Kurt smiled at the sight of his husband whenever he was happy "I just want you to know that well…I am really excited about this, being back at the school I realised that I love all the stuff a child brings with it, not so much diaper changing but…" he was interrupted by Blaine taking his hands and smiling

"I love you Kurt, I know you was not sure at first and that was my fault because I brought it up spontaneously…I just know we have so much love to give, and I can't wait to do it all again, it will be a challenge but we will get through it together" replied Blaine

Blaine loving stare was interrupted by the sight of Dave who had just stood up from his table and was staring at the two, Blaine had the urge to go and punch him in the face but he would never do that in this restaurant or in front of Kurt, plus it just wasn't who he was.

"Do you think he saw us?" asked Kurt

Blaine's gazed drifted back to Kurt "Definitely"

Kurt did not turn round to look at Dave, he gripped Blaine's hand hard and hoped nothing would happen tonight but Kurt certainly was not prepared for what was to come.

~o~

Again very sorry for the lack of update and sorry if there are mistakes – I'm ill so there probably will be. So the next chapter will be very short and will only have one scene but Dave will stoop to a new low. I have an idea on the where the story is going now so I should update more often, this chapter just really got me – it's been re-written about 4 times.


	10. The Breaking and Entering or Exiting

Short chapter and this is the last in this time zone I'm afraid as its time to begin the stages of meeting the new character (The baby)

~o~

Blaine was out and the kids were at school and Kurt finally had some time to himself to work on some new designs, Mandy was running the store today so Kurt could finish his designs before his contract came to an end.

Kurt sat at the dining room table sketching a dress humming to himself, when the house alarm alerted him '_Garage door open' _Kurt looked up at the panel next to the patio doors that was alerting him in a blue aluminous glow, he put down his pencil and made his way around the table covered in material, sketches and photos of his earlier and inspiring designs and frowned

He made his way to the Kitchen and through the hall as the electronic woman's voice alerted him of the intruder alert. He stopped in hall as he saw the door leading to garage open slightly and then his worst nightmare come true. There stood Karofsky his child hood bully who he thought was slowly but surely on the right path, but Kurt could see this was not the Dave he had been speaking to it was certainly Karofsky the bully from all those years ago.

Kurt took a step back and gulped "D…Dave you c-can't be here"

Karofsky smiled and shut the door "I should have known you'd have some fancy alarm that would get me caught" He grinned and took a step forward "It's just you and me I waited till that damn husband and those Kids of yours were gone…I may have eavesdropped the other night and I must say I'm shocked to hear your having another child"

Kurt kept walking back till he was back in the kitchen but Karofsky followed him "Y…you have to leave"

"I don't think so…How could you Kurt…have another child with that curly haired, short freak of a husband of yours" asked Karofsky in a menacing tone

Kurt winced at how he spoke of Blaine "Don't say that he's my husband…don't speak about him like that" said Kurt as he passed the arch way into the dining room, again Dave followed him in cornering him. Kurt looked around and noticed the panel on the wall and pressed the '_panic_' button but Dave lunged forward at Kurt '_Calling emergency services in 10, 9, 8' _Dave pressed the _'cancel_' button and pushed Kurt to the floor

"Bad move Kurt, If only you had not done that, no one's coming for you Kurt" Dave glanced around the room and picked up a picture off a unit, a picture of all four of them on holiday in Florida last year, he threw it across the room and it shattered, glass spreading across the carpet. He turned round to find Kurt stood up.

~o~

Blaine was in a meeting with mayor concerning the fund raising event he was planning, he was sat next to Steve who looked a little bored and Blaine grinned at this until he felt his phone vibrate in his suit pocket, He took it out and looked at the screen '_Emergency alert: Home Alarm system: 12:47' _Blaine knew that Kurt was the only one who could activate the alarm and he stood up immediately "Steve, Mayor I'm sorry it's an emergency I have to go" he said as he ran out the room to his range rover

~o~

Kurt stood and stared at the broken picture on the floor and then back to Dave, he was certainly very scared right now and had no idea what he was going to do.

"Kurt, why did you have to do it…why did you have to go and ruin your life with that family of yours, you think your so better than everyone else with your perfect life and perfect house and your money…but you're not and I'm going to make you see that" said Dave as he made his way round to Kurt who backed himself up against the table "You made such stupid decisions, you shouldn't have all this and Blaine shouldn't have you…it should be me with all this and he is going to pay for having all this while I'm left with nothing"

"your only left with nothing because you're like this, you never did change did you"

Dave laughed as he leant into Kurt who was slowly beginning to lie on the table to move away from Dave "You can't have this Kurt and neither can he becau…" Dave stooped as a loud thump was heard and then collapsed on the floor. Behind him stood Blaine who had a shovel in his hands, Kurt burst into tears and he dropped the shovel as Steve entered through the patio doors behind them

Kurt gripped onto Blaine's suit jacket and sobbed into his chest while Blaine held him tight and kissed the top of his head "It's ok baby, I'm here it's all okay, he can't get you now" said Blaine as Steve crouched down to the body on the floor and shook him, Steve put two fingers on Dave's neck and looked up to Kurt and Blaine

"What" said Blaine as he gripped Kurt Tighter?

~o~

Okay so I'm evil because that's all you're getting for this time zone as it is now ended and I say no more on this storyline MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Next chapter we begin the Baby storyline and if you're wondering I was inspired by the desperate housewives season 7 final for this chapter, I had always intended for there to be a cliff-hanger at this stage but that just inspired me to wright it this way.


	11. The Baby and comfort of a secret

~ 2 years later ~

"Kurt I really think we should go for this one" said Blaine as he gave his best puppy dog eyes

Kurt looked over at the crib and smiled "You know what; I think your right, this one is nice but also the most expensive" he added as he raised his eyebrows while looking at the price tag

Blaine run his hand across the wooden crib and sighed "We can afford it Kurt, This is most likely our last child and I want everything perfect for him"

Yes Kurt and Blaine found out that they were expecting a second son that would arrive in just under a month, they wanted it to be a surprise but they both ended up being told so they could choose the right colour which in Kurt's view was a must and he really didn't want to just go neutral.

Kurt smiled and took his husbands hand "your right, this one it is"

They both loaded a crib and various other baby things such as clothing, stuffed animals and blankets that Blaine insisted they buy into the car and headed home to put the final few things in their new sons nursery.

~o~

Kurt had been worried for Leila since they found out they were having another boy, He couldn't imagine it would be easy for her being the only girl and couldn't help but worry she would feel left out but now it was too late. At 4:36 AM Kurt and Blaine got the call that their surrogate had gone into labour and they rushed to the hospital leaving the kids with Blaine's parents.

They both stood next to their surrogate Janice as she pushed, Kurt held her hand tight and watched as his son came into the world.

"One final push and he's out, on 3. 1, 2,3" Janice gritted her teeth and pushed hard and the sound of crying echoed through the hospital room. Blaine moved round to the nurse who held his child. She passed him the small bundle and smiled "congratulations" said the nurse said as she smiled at Blaine who was in awe of his new son

Blaine had a few tears run down his cheeks "Hey little guy, I'm your daddy and over here is your other daddy…you're so beautiful" said Blaine he walked over to Kurt who also had tears staining his cheeks,

Kurt stared at the boy and smiled

"What is it?" asked Blaine

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes "Who's is he?"

Blaine looked back down at the baby in his arms and giggled "I'm not sure, he oddly looks a bit like both of us"

The nurse looked at the both and spoke "We can run a DNA test for you"

Kurt smiled down at the baby "No, that won't be necessary, I know who's he is, he's ours" said Kurt as he looked into Blaine's eyes and leaned in for a kiss. He walked away from his husband and son and back to Janice who was just about done with the nurses and took her hand "I don't know how to thank you for what you have done"

Janice smiled "you take good care of him" she said weakly

Kurt nodded "I promise, do you want to see him"

Janice shook her head "No, I think it would be best if I didn't, but…can I see him later on, not soon but say in a few years or at least send pictures now and then. I don't want get too attached but I would like to know how he's doing"

Kurt nodded "of course you can, you have our number, any time okay"

~o~

Kurt and Blaine decided to have a small party just three days after the birth of Toby Hummel-Anderson and all their friends and family came to see the new addition to the family. Toby was currently being held by his grandmother Carole who was in awe of the beautiful baby boy in her arms. He had dark Brown wavy hair and blue eyes that were obviously not yet in his true colour, It was not possible to make the right guess at whether he was Blaine's or Kurt's and everyone had been comparing them all, Puck even started a bet on who's he his biological father was.

Blaine's friend Steve and his wife had come to welcome the child since he had been through a lot with the family and they had become better friends over the past few years with the troubles that had gone on.

Kurt was pouring drinks in the kitchen when Steve entered and smiled at him "Hey Kurt, how does it feel to be a father all over again?"

Kurt smiled and kept making drinks while thinking about the question "It feels great, he's healthy and beautiful and just…perfect"

Steve smiled "Those kids are lucky to have you and Blaine you know that"

Kurt nodded and his smile faded "Well that's also down to you, if you hadn't of helped with…you know"

Steve nodded and remembered back to that day "It's over now Kurt, he's gone"

"I just can't help but think about it and what if you and Blaine had not of turned up and…" Kurt was cut off by Steve placing a hand over his

"That's over now Kurt he can't hurt you or Blaine, or the kids. Your safe" said Steve reassuringly

"Thanks"

They were interrupted when Blaine walked in holding their son "I think someone wants his daddy" said Blaine as he placed the little boy in Kurt's arms

Kurt looked down at the boy '_yes we are safe'_ thought Kurt to himself.

"I think someone's filled their diaper" said Kurt as he made his way into the family room, Blaine followed behind with wipes and a diaper.

Kurt laid Toby down and undid his baby grow and started to clean up his son "I can't believe I was ever reluctant to having him" said Kurt sadly

Blaine took Kurt's hand "Hey, honey look it was completely understandable"

Kurt nodded sadly but was interrupted with a loud gurgle sound coming from his son "Okay, okay little man, her you go" said Kurt to Toby as he put the clean diaper on and picked him up laying him on his chest, he gently kissed his head and whispered "I love you little one"

Blaine smiled at the two, he felt so full of love and happiness in that moment "Caden, Leila" Blaine called out and they both came running into the living room "I want a picture of us all" said Blaine as he handed the camera to his mother who arranged them on the couch and took a few snap shots of them all smiling at her.

Mercedes came up to Kurt as they got up off the sofa from the photo and held her arms out and Kurt gladly welcomed the embrace

"Congratulations Kurt, he's a beauty"

"thanks cedes, I can't believe I have all this, I would have never of thought I would be married and have three children by now"

Mercedes smiled "Oh I knew you would marry Blaine, you two were together and that was final and as for the children I knew some day it would happen but I wasn't sure, I didn't know whether you would risk ruining your clothes with spit up"

Kurt laughed at his friend and smiled "they are totally worth the ruined clothes cedes"

~o~

K

urt lay in bed that night, his head resting on Blaine's bare chest as he listened to the faint breathing coming from his son that lay in the crib next to their bed. Blaine was running his fingers through his husband's hair doing exactly the same thing. They were both so in love with the baby boy the lay next to them fast asleep and everything once again felt right in the world.

"He's amazing isn't he" said Blaine still running his hands through Kurt's hair

Kurt smiled and let out a sigh that felt hot against Blaine's skin "He certainly is, he is definitely what we needed, He takes all our troubles away for a while you know"

…

Kurt looked up Blaine who had not replied and realised what he said "Hey, our troubles are over okay. You have nothing to worry about"

Blaine nodded and kept his gaze on his son "I know I just can't help think about what could have happened…If I hadn't of come home"

Kurt nodded "I know, but I'm fine, you saved me from him so everything's fine"

Blaine leant down and placed a kiss on top of Kurt's head and sighed "I love you Kurt, more than I ever have and I didn't think that's possible"

Kurt smiled tearfully "right back at you babe"

~o~

Blaine hummed softly to himself as he walked down the centre of the mall while pushing Toby in his pram; Kurt had taken the kids to get new shoes while Blaine had planned to go buy something nice for Kurt, he didn't know what yet but something none the less. He also wanted to get Leila a little something as they started to notice she was feeling a little left out like they thought she might. He was looking in the window of the jewellery store when He caught someone out of the corner of his eye. Helen. He had not seen her in quite some time now and he always dreaded their meetings as it would end up in him and his family being insulted.

"Had another one I see" said Helen who stood in front of the pram

Blaine sighed "Hello Helen, how are you. I haven't seen you in a while and yes we had a baby boy"

Helen smirked "Don't pretend to care about my well- being Blaine because I know full well you do not care"

"I'm just being polite, something you should try once in a while, I'm not starting an argument with you in the mall and especially not in front of Connor" replied Blaine as he scanned over the window display. Connor stood behind his mother and was looking down at his feet; He was distracted by the sight of best friend running towards him with a huge smile on his face

"Dad, dad look at my shoes dad bought me they light up and flash and everything" shouted Caden who was tugging on his father's hand

Blaine looked down and put an arm around his son "that's great buddy, they're awesome"

Helen rolled her eyes and noticed Caden looking at Connor

"Hi Caden, Your shoes are really cool, I wish I had a pair"

Helen looked down "No Connor you don't, anyway who's is he" she gestured down at Toby

"He's mine and Kurt's, that's all we need to know" replied Blaine proudly

Kurt and Leila joined them with a few bags, Kurt obviously had a little more fun with the credit card than he originally intended

"Helen" said Kurt warily

Helen looked away "well I must be going, I have places to be and there are people I don't want to see" and with that she walked away pulling her son along who was waving goodbye to Caden

Kurt placed a hand over Blaine's "what did she say this time"

Blaine smiled slightly "nothing much, well nothing offensive this time, I would call that progress but I doubt it was progress with her"

Kurt smiled and took Leila's hand as they continued their monthly shopping spree at the mall.

They were all sat in Blaine's range rover and where stuck in traffic on the highway; Leila was watching a cartoon on TV in front of her, Caden was sat looking out the window lost in thought and Toby sat staring at the world around him in his car seat while he made gurgling noises that made his father's hearts swell

"Dad, Daddy; you love each other right?"

"We certainly do buddy, why?" replied Blaine

Caden still had his head resting on the side of the chair "And you kiss daddy K because you love him right"

Kurt smiled wondering where this conversation could go "That's right" replied Blaine

"and you don't like kissing girls"

Kurt chuckled and looked at Blaine expectantly "No son, I don't like kissing girls why?"

"Rachel Berry, drunken Blaine…" Kurt mumbled and received a swat in the arm from Blaine who kept his eyes on the road and smirked at his witty husband

"Because I don't like kissing girls either" replied Caden

Kurt and Blaine's faces fell into an emotionless state, _"Did he just say that" _thought Kurt who looked to Blaine and could tell he was thinking the exact same thing. Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand and smiled.

"You know we love you no matter what Caden, you understand that right?" said Blaine firmly

Caden smiled "I know that your my daddies, I love you too"

To Kurt he found it very touching that Caden did not have the slightest worry, that Caden had no Idea that there where people in the world that were not accepting of their own children and Kurt and Blaine knew that none of their children would ever know what that felt like.

~O~

So sorry for the lack of updates. Currently half way through the next chapter so fingers crossed I can get it up soon. I don't know if I will be keeping in this time zone for long, I originally planned this time zone as 2 chapters so I will see where it goes. I feel this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter. Please tell me what you think or where you would like this story to go.


	12. The Fast forward and future

AN: PLEASE READ. So I have not updated this story in months (Nearly a year) and I am so so sorry, I have a million excuses but life kind of got in the way and I had the worst writers block on this story and what to do with it. I still want to continue with it and I have a small plan as to where it will go so I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. Thank you if you are still sticking with this I know it's been a long time and again I'm sorry. (Sorry for any mistakes)

~o~

It had been eight years since the birth of their third child Toby. Eight whole years had flown by and things had changed drastically. Caden was now in high school, Leila was now a fourteen year old girl who was gradually starting to change into a woman much to the dislike of her fathers and Toby was an eight year old boy who loved everything from soccer to singing.

Kurt and Blaine's life was better than they could of imagined and their children were growing up to be responsible adults, well Caden was growing up into a young man and Kurt started to feel the years creep up on him and start to make him feel old.

~o~

Caden sat on his bed and watched his best friend as he shuffled through the movies on screen, Connor had been lucky tonight in being able to lie to his mother telling her that he was staying round a friend's house from a member of the football team. This was not entirely a lie it was just not the friend his mother thought it was.

"How about scream six, we did watch five last week…" asked Connor placing the remote next to Caden, his blonde fringe falling over his eyes as he looked at his friend waiting for an answer

Caden smiled and picked up the remote pressing play.

"Why not as long as you don't get scared again" played Caden who received a nudge in the arm from his best friend, they both let out a hearty laugh and stared into each other's for a moment until Connor laid back pulling the comforter up over himself.

"So what did you tell your mom you were doing tonight?"

Connor shifted awkwardly "I told her I was at Nathans house, He knows the situation and is cool with it, and he told me he would lie for me if she phones"

Caden nodded and there was a soft but awkward silence "I don't want to get you into any trouble Connor…I now she would be pissed at you if she found out"

Connor nodded and looked up at the screen as the movie started "I know but all I want to do is have a sleepover with my best friend and watch scary movies…plus…your worth it" he replied giving Caden a small smile.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door; Caden shouted for them to come in and sat up a little. Kurt came through the door with a try of popcorn, sandwiches, ice cream and a giant bottle of cola. "Caden I have been bribed into giving you both this tray of tooth decaying food by your father"

Caden laughed at his father and took the tray "Thanks dad you're the best"

"Hmmm I bet you say Blaine is the best when I'm not here…how are you Connor do you have everything you need for tonight"

Caden gave his father the exact same guilty look as Blaine and took a bite out of the chicken sandwich

Connor looked up at Kurt with a toothy grin and looked back at Caden "I'm great and yes thank you Mr Hummel-Anderson"

Kurt laughed "Please just call me Kurt I feel old when you call me that…right I will leave you to your food and terribly cliché horror movies" replied Kurt as he left the room and clicked the door shut

Caden had the appetite of his father and was already onto the popcorn, Connor sat back watching the boy he had come to adore and love "I wish I had your parents" he whispered

Caden stopped chewing and looked at Connor, his eyes filled with sympathy for the boy "I know its hard Connor but…you're a much better person than they are, you are going to grow up and be amazing and nothing like them I know it"

Connor looked up into the golden brown eyes and gave a small smile only to be interrupted by a loud scream coming from the woman currently being stabbed to death on screen. They both giggled and turned back to the movie. This was one of those times Caden realised just how lucky he was to have his dads.

~o~

Kurt shook his head while smiling as he closed his son's door and headed over the hall to his daughters room. Leila had grown up to be a wonderful girl and as much as Kurt knew she loved him he also knew she had a huge soft spot for Blaine, they were inseparable sometimes and Kurt loved that fact. He walked into her room to find her sat on her bed reading peacefully, the small desk lamp lighting up the room just enough for her to see the pages in front of her

"Hey honey you okay"

Leila looked up from her book and smiled, her hair was pulled up into a pony tail that ran down onto her shoulder. "Hey dad…I'm okay…just getting away"

Kurt nodded and sat on the edge of her bed "Getting away…from the craziness of the boys?"

Leila looked up with a guilty look in her eyes "You know I love them and I love you and daddy…it's just hard being the only girl sometimes"

"I get it sweetie, we all need to get away sometimes no matter how much we love someone...and yes those boys are crazy but what can I say…they follow in daddy B's footsteps" replied Kurt and they both let out a loud giggle. Kurt leant down and gave her a kiss on top of her head "Love you honey, goodnight"

"Night daddy"

~o~

Kurt finally sat down on his bed and stretched "I am exhausted"

Blaine sat typing into his laptop and looked over at his beloved husband "I got Toby off to bed fine, how are the boys and Leila?"

"They are fine, watching more of those damn movies" chuckled Kurt "and Leila is as always reading…Blaine do you think we are being sensible letting the boys sleep in the same bed?"

Blaine's eye brows shot up "why shouldn't they, I mean yes they are close but Caden has not given us any clue as to who he likes and neither has Connor so we have no reason to suspect anything until Caden tells us which team he plays for…I know he gave us signs when he was little but we can't just go by those"

Kurt rolled over to look at Blaine "I know I just…remember when we were just starting to do things; I admit there was no way we could be trusted not to do anything if we shared the same bed"

Blaine laughed at the memories of their teenage antics "that's because we were teenagers back then and it was new and we were getting used to each other…I trust Caden enough not to do anything like that yet or at least tell us if he is"

Kurt gave Blaine a weird look "did you tell your parents when we started doing it Blaine?"

"Good point…no, but look we will just have to wait till Caden tells us If he is gay or not and then we can go from there"

Kurt nodded and rolled over turning out the light "I hope so…I need at least one child to carry on the Barbara Streisand fandom"

Blaine let out a small laugh "Goodnight honey"

~o~

The ending credits for the movie continued to roll across the screen, the glow of the names lighting up the room just enough for Caden and Connor to see each other. Connors head lay his friends shoulder and Cadens head rested on top of the boy's blonde locks.

Connor was picking at a button on Cadens cardigan as a he felt himself slowly drift off to sleep, but he couldn't sleep, he couldn't take his mind off the one thing he had been meaning to say for nearly two years.

"Caden…what are we doing?" he asked his voice just above a whisper

Caden opened his eyes and shifted a little "What do you mean?" he replied even though deep inside who knew exactly what he meant

"I told you about me last year and you said you thought you were as well, ever since then we have had sleepovers, we tell each other every detail of our lives, we spend Friday nights cuddled up together watching movies…were are not like normal best friends" Connor ended and waited for a reply from the curly haired boy

Caden looked down at his best friend and sighed "I know we're not…but if we were something else then that could ruin everything we have and I can't lose you, what if your mom found out?"

Connor looked out the window at the night sky for a moment wondering what the punishment would be for his _'problem'. _"So you would rather not see what happens, we could be amazing and as for my mother…we will have to cross that bridge when we come to it"

Caden pulled the smaller boy closer and sighed "I want to Connor I really do…I'm just…scared I guess and I don't want anything to happen to you if your mom found out"

Connor placed his hand on Cadens cheek getting a blush from the boy "You are worth it Caden and let's face it…she has to find out eventually. Caden Hummel-Anderson would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

Caden smiled a little and also placed his hand on the boy's cheek "I would love to" he replied as he leant down and gave the boy a small chaste kiss "I'm tired, let's talk about this in the morning"

Connor nodded and placed his head on the boy's chest "Goodnight…boyfriend" he felt the boy chuckle and pull him in closer sealing them off from the world and the future to come.

~o~

Blaine sighed as he walked through the front door, he looked around to see caden and Leila lounging on the couch in the living room and Toby sat drawing at the coffee table. He continued on into the kitchen and placed his bag down after a long day with a client. Kurt was stirring food on the stove and didn't notice that his husband had come home.

"Hey babe, what you cooking?"

Kurt spun around and smiled at the sight of his husband "Hey, just spaghetti and meatballs"

Blaine nodded and looked through some letters laying on the side addressed to him "Again we had that last night" asked Blaine absent minded

Kurt frowned a little and continued stirring with his back turned "Yea I didn't get chance to go to the store today, oh and there's something wrong with Caden's computer could you take a look"

Blaine rubbed his forehead "Well I'm kind of tired right now Kurt and why didn't you go to the store?"

Kurt could not believe this. Was Blaine actually questioning him on this? "Well Blaine I had to get the kids to school, then take your suits to the dry cleaners, meet with Mandy to go over some designs and then go to Toby's soccer practice…good enough excuse?"

Blaine frowned and dropped the letters back on the counter "You know I would love your easy scheduled day Kurt but I had to just drive 3 hours there and back to see a client and I don't need you giving out errands for me to do when I get home"

Kurt stood back and gripped the kitchen counter "Easy day huh…tell me when did I become this perfect suburban house husband you seem to picture in your head…I did work but gave it up to become a full time dad so you could keep your job, I'm sorry that it's too much effort for you to help your son or have the same meal two days in row, I'm sorry I am not the perfect husband you seem to have in your head"

Blaine stood speechless before storming out of the kitchen to go tend to Caden's computer.

Kurt rubbed a hand down his face and stared into the burly reflection of himself in the steel splash back, Blaine's current project had been putting a strain on them with Blaine always travelling and being tired when he gets home, Kurt hated when they fight he felt himself fill with anger again as he remembered Blaine's words. His anger quickly faded away when he heard the faint sound of muffled sobs coming from the dining room.

Kurt rounded the corner to find Toby in the corner crying, the soft curls that had formed round his ears made Kurt start to wonder if they would eventually find out who was his biological father. He knelt down and placed a hand on the small boys arm.

Toby looked up at his dad with tears lining his emerald green eyes "Why are you and daddy fighting"

Kurt gave him a sympathetic look "Oh honey it's okay, me and daddy just had a little disagreement"

Kurt pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head "But you fight and B-Bradley's parents used to fight and now he has to live with his mom and doesn't see his dad"

Kurt now understood why Toby was so upset and put his sons face in his hands

"Sweetie parents will always fight no matter what…but I promise you me and daddy are fine we are not going to separate"

Toby nodded "Really, you still love daddy?"

Kurt smiled and leant against the wall letting Toby lay on his chest "I will always love your daddy but sometimes we have to fight, it's just what us silly adults do" replied Kurt as run a hand through his sons hair . Toby giggled and hugged his dad tighter.

Dinner was in silence apart from the odd chatter between the children; Kurt and Blaine would give each other glances every so often but didn't speak to one another.

Kurt hated going to bed when he and Blaine had fought, most of the time they would discuss the issue not long after and would go back to be being the lovable and joyful couple they were, and then there was the odd occasions where they didn't resolve the issue as quickly.

Kurt sat at the vanity in his and Blaine's room staring into the mirror in front of him, the reflection had changed over the years. He looked older and little more tired than usual; sure he still had the flawless skin which he was certain was the doing of his nightly moisturizing routine nonetheless Getting older didn't bother him as much as he thought it would but it still made him sigh when he realised just how fast the years had gone. He wiped his face free from the day with a pad and removed his wedding band and the ring Blaine had bought him eight years ago. The ring was a simple platinum band with four diamonds in it; He remembered Blaine telling him each diamond represented their three children and one represented him but the platinum that held them in place was Kurt because he was the one that held them all together. Kurt smiled at how cheesy Blaine could be but he still loved the thought behind the small piece of jewellery.

Blaine walked out from the bathroom clad in a white towel; his hair was still in disarray and dripping a little onto the carpet beneath him. He pulled out a pair of flannel pants and began to change into them just as He caught Kurt watching him through the mirror. Blaine shook his head and slowly walked over behind Kurt who sat motionless before he felt Blaine's hand start to massage his shoulders

"I was an ass Kurt, I'm sorry. I know it's not always easy and I have been working a lot…not that it's a good excuse but…I'm sorry" Blaine said leaning down and placing a kiss on top of Kurt's head

Kurt reached up and took one of Blaine's hands "You are forgiven, I know you work hard and I know if you didn't we couldn't have all this" Kurt motioned around with his free hand "Let's just forget about it"

Blaine nodded and kept his eyes on Kurt "I love you"

Kurt replied with the same and let out a chuckle "You know Toby was scared that we were going to split up"

Blaine's eyebrows raised and he sat down next to Kurt on the stall "Really, he said that"

Kurt nodded and placed his hands on Blaine's bare chest before leaning in for a kiss. Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around his husbands waist "Sorry but you are stuck with me for life" replied, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder taking in a breath "I can deal with that"

They were interrupted by a small knock on their door, Kurt called them in and Caden stood just inside the door and took a deep breath

"Dads I have something to tell you"

~o~

I don't know how I feel about this chapter, possibly because it's been a long time. I always had this time jump planned simply because I can't fill in the eight years' worth of their life. Dave will be brought into the story soon and that mystery will be resolved.


	13. The Confessions of Connor and Caden

~o~

Kurt and Blaine Knew this day would come. The day their oldest son would tell them what team he played for. They had both seen the signs over the years and they had all lead up to this moment.

"Dads I have something to tell you"

Kurt and Blaine both gave each other curious looks before turning round on the seat as Caden walked over and sat on edge of their bed.

"Everything okay sweetie…you look a little pale" asked Kurt getting worried and wondering just what Caden needed to tell them.

Caden smiled a little and looked around his father's room. He picked at the blanket that lay at the bottom of the bed before taking in a deep breath. "I know you have both curious for years about my sexuality" he let out a deep breath before continuing "I honestly am not totally sure…but I am sure that I love someone and that someone is…Connor"

Kurt and Blaine sat with wide eyes trying to process what their son had just told them. They were glad that this day had come but it had just come with a whole new complication, Caden was in love with the son of one of the most homophobic people they had ever known. They both knew that this was now a much deeper issue than they had expected.

Blaine moved over to sit next to his son and put an arm around the boy. "I'm proud of you son, it takes a lot of courage to come out"

Caden nodded and looked back up to Blaine "Well it's not really that big of a deal for me when your gay dad". Blaine gave him a small hug and ruffled his hair

Kurt had yet to say anything and was thinking about how he should go about handling this situation. It was going to be tough to get through to Connor how serious this was and what effects it could have on him.

Kurt shifted on the seat and decided to just go for it "Caden honey you know I am proud of what you just did…but what about Connor, does he know?"

Caden gave a huge grin and his cheeks filled out in a rosy blush "em-well me and Connor are…kind of together now, I was going to tell you guys but Connor was worried that you would tell his mom and…"

Blaine put up a hand and stopped "You mean you are together as in officially now…let's just hope Helen never finds out"

Kurt nodded "As nice as it would be to just wish she doesn't find out we can't just go with that, If she found out Connor is gay and in a relationship with Caden then she is going to give us the 'you turned my son gay' speech' and god only knows what she will do to Connor.

Silence hung in the room as the three of them thought of how they could work around this but the truth was well, that's exactly it the truth will at some point be let out into the open and there will be consequences no matter how big or small.

Blaine Gave Kurt a sympathetic look as he knew Kurt would love to just fix this problem and have his son happy and in love but sadly the world does not work that way. "Caden I know you have probably discussed this with Connor and yes you have both been lucky in not getting caught on your Friday night movie marathons but…you have to be careful" Said Blaine in a doubtful sigh

Caden nodded before standing in-between his two fathers "I know we have to be careful and we have discussed it, but for now we are just going to lay low and keep us a secret…so can you please not talk about it"

Both Kurt and Blaine agreed with a nod "You know we will keep this a secret…but if…when it gets out you need to come straight to us okay" Kurt replied "But thank you for sharing it with us Caden"

The boy smiled and gave a small shrug "Well I'm going to get some sleep, love you guys"

His fathers returned the love and Caden closed the door behind him. Kurt turned back to the mirror and sighed

"Kurt this is bigger than Caden thinks it is" stated Blaine worriedly

Kurt replied with a nod and started to put back on the two rings he removed earlier

"What do we do when she finds out Kurt and… Connor what happens to him we ca-"Blaine was cut short by his husband

"We protect our son Blaine, no matter what…and if it comes to it Connor as well"

Blaine nodded knowing that is just what he would do.

~o~

Eight years. That's how long it has been since I have seen them, since I have seen the man I thought I was in love with and his family. Did I really love him…I guess so but there is one thing I am certain of. The jealousy was something that took me over and made me become this crazy person I now look back on in shame. I've had many low points in my life but that was one of the lowest.

My life is better and I am fulfilled in my life now but I still have past. I past I don't wish to look back on. Do I want to resolve it and apologise? Sure but everyone knows that after you try and attack someone they are not going to accept an apology and that's how I have lived my life for the past eight years…knowing…accepting the fact that I may never be forgiven.

~o~

Connor looked down at his phone that lay on his desk as it lit up showing Caden had sent him a message

"_Hey, my dad's know about us and they are fine. I miss you xxx" _

Connor half smiled at the end of the text but was now worried about the fact that other people knew. Sure Connor knew Kurt and Blaine well enough to know they will keep the secret but the matter still stood. Someone other than them knew.

"You keep texting someone lately, got a girlfriend" came a voice from behind him

Connor turned round to see his mother walk into his room with a basket of laundry. She started to fold the clothes and place them on his bead. "Come on Connor, don't be shy you of all people should have found a nice girl by now"

Connor swallowed and told himself to keep cool "Eerrmm no mom…just a friend nothing more"

Helen nodded before placing the last of the clothes on the bed "So who she-it's a she right"

Connor nodded with an innocent smile on his face. He was gradually starting to lose it. His mother could be very over powering when the need arose.

She nodded before walking out of the room again followed by a deep sigh from Connor; he turned round back to his computer and started typing again.

"LIAR" he heard from behind once again another voice but this time the voice of his brother. Connor spun round as his brother entered the room and shut the door.

"Not good little dude, you just lied to mom and I know it!" said Connors older brother Mike

Connor shook his head "I have no idea what you are talking about"

Mike sat down on the bed with a knowing grin on his face, He and his little brother where close and shared a lot of secrets but ever since he went off to college they had grown apart a little which Connor hated.

"Listen…you know you can tell me anything right, I won't judge you or get angry…your my brother, the only one who knows the real reason I snuck out to go see Julie Don-"

Connor turned round and waved his hands "GOD NO! Please don't finish that sentence"

Mike put his hands up in surrender and leaned back onto the bed knocking over some of the clothes his mom had just folded "So are you going to tell me about this girl"

Connor looked around the room and sighed

"Oh god did you make her up, is she a nerd…or an older woman because dude mom would not be cool with that" Mike said chuckling to himself

Connor stared at his brother in disbelief, he really couldn't believe him sometimes "No _she_ is not any of those things…I'm just..."

Mike sat up and inched closer to his brother "Connor you can tell me…is _she_ you know…missing the s in that word"

Connors eyes went huge and a blush rushed to his cheeks "Mike…I…no…"

Mike laughed a little "I know little bro…I know you totally have the hots for the guys" he whispered

"How" Connor simply said in disbelief

"I have always known, I don't give a crap Con I just want you to be happy. So who is it?"

Connor shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face before looking back into his brothers eyes

"Caden"

Mike nodded and gained an even bigger grin "He's cute". He received a quick smack from his brother and stood up "Seriously though, don't let mom stop you from having this, I won't say anything but you know if she found out…"

Connor nodded "I know Mike…I know"

~o~

Breakfast time in the Hummel-Anderson's was usually chaos with everyone getting ready for the day, making their breakfasts and their lunches before finally heading out the door leaving the kitchen looking like a tornado had wiped through it. Today was no different. Kurt was cooking Bacon for the boys while slowly reading through the paper as his Husband rushed round trying to find his clothes.

Kurt flipped through the pages of local news and advertisements, He was about to turn to the next page when he caught a glimpse of an article and stopped. Kurt held onto the page between his fingers not wanting to turn over as if something would jump out and attack him. He slowly flipped over and page and took his a deep gasp of air.

'_Local sports agent Dave Karofsky has been giving a helping hand for charity. Mr Karofsky has been involved in a charity organisation that helps local children see the benefits of sports and keeping active, the organisation works with schools around the state and even disabled children. He is part of the leadership team involved in this weekend's big fundraiser held at Montgomery park and asks for everyone to come along and get involved and help raise awareness of the local charity"_

Kurt stared wide eyed at the small piece of writing next a picture of Dave and a few children next to him. Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing; it had to be some kind of joke. Dave was the one who tried to attack him all those years ago and now he was working with children, this was not the Dave he knew and Kurt wondered if it was the new Dave or if it was the old Dave trying to redeem himself. Kurt knew one thing He wanted to find out.

~o~

AN: Sorry it's short the next chapter will probably be a long one. It took me a while to decide what to do with Dave as I had two ideas. The next chapter will mainly be Dave. I am also adding some new characters soon (one we already know). Helen will also be back in a big way soon! Thank you for reading


	14. Karofsky Crisis

Sorry for any mistakes

~o~

Dave Karofsky has been living with regret for the past eight years, some would say for the past twenty with the various mistakes he has made over years ranging from a small mistake to a huge one. He felt jealousy when he found out Kurt had married Blaine, He felt jealousy when he found out they had two beautiful children together but when he found out that a third child would be coming into the family he felt rage. The rage came because he felt deep down that maybe there was hope for Kurt to one day be his, his to have children with and have a life with but once child number three was brought up he knew his dreams where shattered and scattered across an empty space that once was his dream. After the Attack Dave was sentenced to a year imprisonment and a restraining order was placed against him so that he could no longer go anywhere near a Hummel-Anderson. This is the final chapter to Dave Karofskys old life before he considered himself a new man.

~o~ _flashback_~

_Kurt gripped onto Blaine's suit jacket and sobbed into his chest while Blaine held him tight and kissed the top of his head "It's ok baby, I'm here it's all okay, he can't get you now" said Blaine as Steve crouched down to the body on the floor and shook him, Steve put two fingers on Dave's neck and looked up to Kurt and Blaine_

_"What" said Blaine as he gripped Kurt tighter._

_Steve moved is fingers a little before sighing "He has a pulse…god Blaine for a minute I thought you killed him" _

_Blaine clutched onto Kurt feeling a wet patch against his chest as Kurt's tears seeped through his plain white shirt._

_Blaine had called the cops on his way home even though he did not know what was going on. The cops arrived just as Karofsky had started to come around and took him away out of the Hummel-Anderson home and into the waiting car outside. _

~o~

Blaine laid neck deep in the hot water of the bath letting the day go, his head resting on the back of the tub and his eyes closed as he moved his hand around to move the bubbles. He squinted one eye open at Kurt who was sat on the small chair next to the bath.

"Did you come in here just to watch me?" asked Blaine amused at his husband

Kurt smiled and leant back in the chair "As nice as it is…no I need to tell you something"

Blaine now had both his eyes open waiting for Kurt to speak, hoping it was nothing bad as he was totally relaxed now.

"I was reading the paper the other day and well…Dave was in it…right there staring at me in the picture, He works with these kids now and it was just…weird after all these years" Kurt sighed before continuing "It seemed as if he was finally going somewhere in life you know"

Blaine nodded and was a little relieved that it was not all bad news even if it was Karofsky "Well at least he doesn't bother us anymore and after what happened I don't ever want to see him again and god help me if I do" replied Blaine sternly to which he received an unsure nod from Kurt. Blaine tilted his head studying his husband "You are not seeing him Kurt and that's final"

"I know I just…it was weird that's all" replied Kurt even though in the back of his head he was disagreeing with Blaine.

Kurt knew that what he was going to do would most likely cause world war three when Blaine found out but Kurt was adamant that he was going to see the new and improved Dave Karofsky.

~o~

Kurt walked through the park that he and Blaine often went too with the children. Looking up into the trees He remembered the time they took Toby across the park when he had only just learnt to walk, For Kurt this is what it felt like now…like he was just learning to walk because what he was about to do could allow him to walk away from the issue or simply fall and have a chain reaction of problems to deal with.

Kurt heard the screams and giggles of children near the park and knew he was close to where he had to be, children were doing various activities in the park and running round chasing each other while a group of adults stood by the edge cheering them on, some of them in white tops who were obviously part of the charity and there he was. Dave. He seemed to of lost some weight and his hair was neatly done unlike before, Kurt could already see that there had been some change in the man and that when he looked over and their eyes locked. Dave stood and starred at Kurt with a look of horror etched across his face until he was snapped out of his trance by the sound of his clip board clanking on the floor. Kurt took a deep breath and started walking towards the man slowly as if he were approaching a lion not knowing if it would pounce or not.

They stood roughly a meter apart as they took in the sight of each other obviously both thinking how the other had changed.

Kurt opened his mouth before saying the name that haunted him for so long "Dave"

Dave bent down and picked up his clip board before giving it to a woman next to him.

"K-Kurt…what are you doing here, are you here with the kids?" asked Dave stuttering his words

Kurt shook his head and looked over to the children "No actually…I came to see you, I read about you in the paper and just had to see for myself"

Dave nodded and smiled a little "To see that I am no longer mentally insane"

Kurt was took back at his choice of words and wondered if that's how he really thought of himself

"Do you want to sit down?" asked Dave motioning his hand to a nearby bench. They both walked over and sat on the bench facing away from the crowd of parents and children.

Kurt shifted a little before realising he was not physically uncomfortable but didn't feel comfortable in himself "Look Dave I just had to come and see this, see that you did eventually have a better life"

The man nodded before looking down at his feet "God knows why you should care…I'm sorry Kurt I really am and I know sorry is not enough but…I wasn't well back then"

Kurt nodded and let the breeze swift through his hair for a minute or two "I know you wasn't, but you look happier…you are happier right?"

Dave smiled up and Kurt "I'm happier than I have ever been…I have someone now…his names Andrew and he's helped me through a lot of stuff"

Kurt was so glad to hear that someone had finally gave Dave some time because really that's all he needed, someone to give him their time "That's fantastic Dave…does he um…"

"He knows…before we got together I told him about what happened, he helped me get some qualifications and helped me get my job…we have even been thinking of starting our own family. I know what I did was wrong and I don't even expect you to forgive me but please know that I am sorry…for everything"

Kurt starred into the man's eyes and could see nothing but sincerity "I'm not sure if I'm at forgiveness but I know you're sorry and I accept that, I am so happy for you Dave, I hope everything turns out well for you"

Dave nodded obviously a little disappointed that he was still not forgiven yet "You're a good man Kurt, and please let Blaine know I'm sorry…"

Kurt nodded and stood up from the bench before looking down at the man "Have a good life Dave" he smiled before making his way back to the car finally feeling that small weight on his shoulders slowly drifting away as he walked away from what was possibly the best thing he could of ever done, He found closure.

~o~

Connor knew that his mother could sense something was not quite right with him or rather he knew she could sense he was lying to her. That's why at this precise moment Connor stood in his backyard speaking silently into his phone to Caden

"I'm telling you Caden she knows something, my mom knows everything"

"_Calm down, I'm sure she just thinks that you have a girlfriend you are not telling her about" _replied Caden giggling a little at the end

"This may be funny for you but I have to watch my every move, seriously it's so difficult when I'm around her, and she would still be unhappy if I had a girlfriend…although your number is saved under the name Kate in my phone"

Caden laughed down the phone once more "_Kate…you seriously saved me as Kate?"_

"Would you rather she knew who you are…listen I'm not joking, If she finds out god knows what will happen"

"_Don't worry, you will be fine…because you have me and I will look after you"_ replied Caden seriously

Connor smiled at the phone in his palm "Thank you. I love you too, are we still on for tonight?"

"_Of course, my dads have gone all out on dinner just because you are coming over" _

Connor laughed at the thought of Kurt and Blaine going to all the effort just for him "Well I will be sure not to disappoint and be there as we planned"

They both said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways till the dinner Connor found himself looking forward too, after all it was the closest thing he had to a normal family dinner.

~o~

Dinner at the Hummel-Andersons was usually a big thing as Kurt liked to have his entire family gather round and discuss their days; he enjoyed it even more when Connor was there because he had always thought how wonderful the boy was and just how good he was for his son. Although it did still amaze him how someone so nice and understanding was created from the parents he had.

Luckily Leila had gone round to a friends and Toby was too young to understand which allowed Kurt and Blaine to finally have a talk with the two boys about recent events.

"So boys…how are things you know…between you two?" asked Blaine warily knowing he was stepping into the 'embarrassing dad' territory

Caden swallowed his piece of steak and smiled up his father who he was almost the double of "We are fine dad, thanks for asking"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a small look before letting their attention go back to the boys.

Kurt took a sip of his water before continuing "Boys we are worried about you…we know Connors parents are far from accepting and we are just worried about them finding out about you both"

Caden put his fork down and nodded "I understand but we can't hide forever, sure we will keep it quiet for now but one day…the truth will come out and we will just both have to face it together"

Blaine starred in awe at his and felt a surge of love for the boy go through him "We are so proud of you both for being so understanding with this, we know it must be hard Connor but just know what ever happens we are here for you no matter what"

"Thanks Blaine…Kurt, I honestly don't know what will happen but I know I can count on you all when it does come out…it means a lot to me" and for the first time in what may have been forever Connor finally felt like he had a family that was 'normal'.

~o~

Kurt walked down the front path that was lit with small solar lights and dumped the bag in the trash can, the evening breeze swept across the street that Kurt had come to love and call home but he was brought out of his day dreaming by a voice calling his name.

Christine Murphy slowly walked up to Kurt with a small smile on her face and gently wrapped her cardigan around her torso before stopping in front of him "Kurt, I'm glad I caught you I just wanted to see if you knew anything about those new people moving in, you know me I always get suspicious when new faces turn up here"

Kurt had to laugh a little, what this woman didn't know about the street and people one it! Some would call her a gossip but Kurt knew deep down she just cared an awful lot. "No Christine sorry, I didn't even know the house had been sold" He replied looking over to the empty suburban house with a large movers truck in front of it.

"Well I best get back and start baking one of my 'welcome to the street' baskets for them" replied Christine in an excited shrill

Kurt smiled at her warmly "Ahh they are quite the welcome gift Mrs Murphy, have a nice night" and with that Kurt walked back to the house without noticing the green SUV parked just down the street. The SUV in which Helen had sat in and watched the Hummel-Andersons house all evening.

~o~

So who's the new neighbour?


	15. The new neighbor and Helen's Hell

Kurt and Blaine stood in front of the house that had obviously gone through a huge makeover to remove any sign of the previous owners. Movers dodged in and out with furniture and boxes placing them in their various different places, They both wondered into the house knocking loudly on the door.

"Hello" called Blaine taking a step further "Kurt look at this place"

Kurt took a look at the open plan living room and entry way that was fitted with plush cream carpets, chrome and glass light fittings that hung elegantly from the ceiling lit up the spacious room "They do know they have moved to the suburbs and not some new York penthouse right" Kurt knew his house was stunningly nice but this was on a whole different level

"Oh hey" They both snapped their heads round to see a tall handsome man with dark hair and a little facial scruff from where he obviously hadn't shaved in a day or two, He was of muscular build and wore plain blue T and khaki shorts.

Blaine held out his hand to which the man took "Hi I'm Blaine and this is my husband Kurt, we live across the street"

The man eyed them a little weirdly and said his hellos "I'm Tristan, I'm sorry I would offer you both a drink but as you can see..."

Kurt stepped forward and held up his hands "No worries…so is it just you or do you have a wife…"

The man laughed a little before calling out upstairs "Hey Honey would you come down here a sec our new neighbours are here"

They both waited until they heard someone come down the stairs and enter the room "Hey babe what whe…"

Kurt and Blaine both turned around to greet the person but they found themselves stuck to the spot with their jaws touching the floor.

"Well, well, well if it isn't gay face and gay Cyclops…it's been a long time"

"Sebastian…you are our new neighbour?" Kurt asked in disbelief

Sebastian walked over to Tristan and gave him a quick peck on the lips "It would appear so, I see you have met my husband"

Kurt nodded before a sly grin broke on his face "So how long have you been married…20 minutes?"

Sebastian gave a small glare before chuckling to himself "Tristan this is the Kurt and Blaine I have told you about"

Tristan nodded and moved from Sebastian "Well it's great to finally meet you both I hope we all get to know each other better but I have some unpacking to do…I will leave you all to get reacquainted"

"So Sebastian I never thought you would come back here" Asked Blaine genuinely interested

Seb took a seat on one of the plastic wrapped sofas and motioned for them both to sit down "Well the truth is I was missing home and we wanted to get out of the city to raise our family so we thought why not move back to where it all started"

"Family?" said Kurt bewildered

Seb smiled and leaned back "Oh yes you don't know…we have a daughter, she's sleeping all this moving is tiring for her"

"Wow Sebastian smythe married with children…who'd have thought it" replied Kurt a little harsh

Sebastian squinted at him "Listen I know you have your views about me but that was the old me. I've changed my entire life so stop with the bitchy tone, I apologised for what I did and it was years ago now…we are going to be neighbours so let's just start fresh"

Kurt nodded "Your right, I'm sorry…it doesn't look like you will be up for cooking tonight so why don't you come over and we will cook for you and we can all get to know each other better and talk about the good old days…let's say seven"

They all stood and smiled at one another "Thank you, that would be great, we look forward to it"

Kurt and Blaine left the house with a mix of emotions as the whirlwind that is Sebastian Smythe had just landed back into their lives.

~o~

Helen had seen with her own eyes that her son had gone to that house. To the people she had warned Connor to stay away from and he disobeyed her. She wanted answers and knew that her son would just try and cover his tracks so she went a different way about it, that's how she ended up in her son's room scrolling through his messages on her son's phone while he showered. She scrolled through dozens of messages to a '_Kate' _a person she knew nothing of.

"_Should I bring anything tonight?" – C _

"_No just yourself xx" – C _

Helen read these messages and stopped, she looked at the date which was last night. The night her son had gone over to _their_ house. That's when she clicked on the name and pressed dial. She waited while the ringing tone buzzed in her ear a couple of times.

"_Hey babe how are you on this fine morning" _ Caden asked laughing at his own cheesiness

Helen felt as if her world had stopped, anger and frustration boiled inside her. After all the times she had told her son to stay away and he didn't listen. Now he was one of _them_, those disgusting beings that said they _loved_ each other even though she knew they were not capable of love, those people who were raising a _family_ like some freak show and now they had dragged her son into it and there was only one thing she could do.

Helen ended the call and walked downstairs waiting for her _son_ to finish. Her fingers tapped on the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen but her fingers were all that she moved. This could not be possible she thought to herself, after all the telling him how awful those people where, the Sunday church. It had all failed and now he was one of them. She heard footsteps come down the stairs and suddenly saw the boy appear in the archway with a look of fear on his face, his damp blond hair falling over his forehead. His eyes drifted to his phone that sat on the table.

"Mom…what's the matter?" He asked knowing full well what the matter was

She looked up straight into his emerald eyes "What's the matter…the matter is that after years of me telling you…years of teaching you not to associate yourself with those…those fags, you have disobeyed me and now there is no hope for you" she replied as her son took a step back

"Don't call them that" he replied without even thinking

She stood and kicked her chair back; its legs scraping across the tiled floor "Don't call them that! They are filthy disgusting people and they have lured you in to their ways! Mark my words you will be going straight to hell with them because I know Connor I know that you are also one of these queers"

Connor felt tears sting his eyes to hear own mother call him this "But mom…it's not them…I can't help it, I tried but I…I…I love Caden"

Her eyebrows raised and she took a step forward "Well if that's how you are going to live your life, you are no longer my son. You have two hours to pack everything you own because I'm not keeping someone like you in this house any longer"

Connor felt the tears slide down his cheeks before he turned and made his way back up the stairs feeling utterly devastated.

~o~

Kurt watched as Sebastian took a sip of his wine. He must admit the man looked good, he had hardly changed from his tall teenage look except being a little more muscular, It was also obvious that he had done some growing up along the way too.

"So Seb, Tristan. Where did you both meet" asked Kurt as he cut into his salmon.

Sebastian smiled and looked round to his husband "Well back in college I had a small accident during a lacrosse game and Tristan here was doing some training at the hospital and he's the one who treated me. Not the most romantic story I know" He laughed

Tristan smiled at the man "So we kept in touch and gave it a go, now we are here and have this little princess" He replied looking over to the small girl in the high chair with wavy brown hair and glistening green eyes

They all looked at the girl who was eating her small pasta shapes out of a bowl. Blaine laughed as it reminded him of all those feeding time with his three. "If you don't mind me asking...is she biological or…"

Tristan nodded his head and smiled "She Sebastian's, although we are thinking about adopting sometime In the future, what about your three?"

"Well Caden is Blaine's, Leila is mine and Toby…well we did the whole mix it thing so we are not totally sure but I have my suspicions that he's also Blaine's" They all smiled until they heard a small commotion outside of car doors being slammed and a little shouting.

Blaine got up from his seat and walked out to open the front door. Once he saw what was happening he wished he hadn't. Connor stood on the front lawn with a couple of suitcases as Helen un-loaded some boxes and threw them on to the lawn next to Connor. Blaine ran down to Connor and put an arm round his. Helen looked up and laughed.

"I hope you're happy, you have managed to turn your child and my child into fags like you!" Helen shouted just as she noticed Kurt and Sebastian appear on the porch

"Oh look at this…you're having a gathering of you filth so what's one more!" she screamed

Blaine didn't move as he felt Connor shaking next to him "How can you do this, he's your son"

Helen laughed once more "He's not my son; you all made him this way so you take him!"

Blaine shook his head and tried to cool the anger down inside him "Good, you know what we will take him so he doesn't have to put up with you for a mother any longer! Connor is wonderful boy, lord knows how with you as a parent but he is! Don't worry about him because we will make sure on our lives that he is looked after!" He watched as Helen stepped into her car and drove away down the street. Connor fell next to all his belongings and let the tears flow from his eyes, But one thing that made it better was the sound of his name being called by the boy he loved

"Connor, oh god, Connor" Caden shouted as he sunk down next to boy enveloping him in arms as the men around watched.

~o~

Sebastian and Tristan left just after Connor came inside, they set up all his things in Caden's room where Connor lay on the bed staring into space. Kurt sat on the edge of the couch doing the same thing until Blaine walked in.

"I can't believe she would do that" Kurt whispered

Blaine moved round and sat next to Kurt hugging him to his chest "Neither can I, not even my parents where that bad" he felt Kurt nod in reply

"I know one thing though…we will make sure that boy know he's loved and has a home…right here" Said Kurt into Blaine's polo shirt

"I couldn't agree more" replied Blaine placing a kiss on top of his husbands head

~o~

So who hates Helen? Sorry for the short chapter but a lot will be coming up as I have a disaster planned for next few chapters!


	16. The Strength in the storm

~o~

The rain lashed against the living room windows of the Anderson-Hummel household sending a little more misery through the family that was gathered in the large room dimly lit with just the lamps on situated on the end tables. Kurt and Blaine sat together on the large corner sofa with Leila and Toby while Caden and Connor lounged on the smaller seat next to them.

"_We advise you to stay indoors, do not travel unless necessary and to be prepared for this weather to take a turn for the worse" _

Blaine let out a sigh and looked down at Kurt who pulled the large brown throw up under his chin in order to keep the chill away, Blaine smiled and run a hand through his husband's hair "Everything will be fine I promise you we are prepared for anything"

Kurt looked up into those honey eyes smiling down on him "I know we have just not had to deal with this kind of thing before….not this bad anyway" Kurt looked back to the screen before giving a glance over to Connor who looked exhausted and not well at all due to the fact his family had disowned him just a few nights before, along with the fact he seemed to hate thunder which made Kurt want to hug the boy till he fell asleep like he did when Caden was little.

"You Okay Connor?" Kurt asked sweetly. The boy looked up sleepily and nodded a reply obviously not wanting talk about the last few days. Caden wrapped an arm around him and let the boy lay against his side, an action kurt and Blaine would probably not be so comfortable with just casually but given the circumstances they let it go. They were actually both admiring their own son and just how caring the boy really was, sometimes he thought the boy had a bigger heart than Blaine which made filled him with pride for the boy.

They were interrupted by the knocking at the door that didn't come to an end…obviously someone was in a hurry. Blaine quickly unfolded his legs from under himself and opened the door as rain swept through the open door a tall man quickly barged in with a bundle in his arms. Sebastian. His black rain coat dripped onto the hard wood floor and the hood obviously too large for his head covered both him and Amelia, he swept back his hood and unzipped the jacket letting more water spill to the floor.

"We need to borrow you basement, we don't have one and if this thing gets upgraded to a warning I don't want to be at home when it hits" Sebastian said placing his toddler on the floor.

"Of course you stay with us…but where's Tristan" asked Blaine as he took the man's coat and put it on a hook near the door, Sebastian toed off his shoes before getting the little girl out of her soaked coat and hugged her to his chest again.

"He has to work, with this weather the emergency rooms pretty full" he replied as he wondered into the living room.

"Oh hey Seb…make yourself at home" Kurt said a little sarcastically letting Seb know he was playing

Seb had figured this out and moved round to take the seat next to him on the couch "hey lady face, don't mind if I do, we are neighbours now so I can just visit whenever I like"

Kurt laughed and turned to him "Is that so?"

Seb moved Amelia next to him who started to squirm her way out of his arms, he gave in and let her sit in Leilas lap.

"Yep Hummel that is so" he laughed and looked at the tv "guess I got here just in time" they all turned to read the message that there was now a tornado warning and needed to take shelter which made Kurt's stomach drop, he really Hated all this.

Blaine Kissed Kurt on the cheek before reassuring him everything would be fine before taking Toby's Hand

"Daddy I don't like the basement" toby replied obviously sad he had to go down there

"sorry buddy but we gotta make sure we are all safe" he replied rubbing the boys head, he watched everyone leave the room before turning to Kurt who stood in the doorway

"Come on Honey…it will be fun, we can share stories and snack on junk food till the all clear" Blaine obviously wasn't bothered too much and took Kurt's hand leading him into the hallway to the door under the stairs.

~o~

Helen stood in what was once Connors room. She took in the emptiness of the small space encased by the pale blue walls that pretty much summed up the feeling of the whole situation…even though she felt a little more than 'feeling blue'. She had to say given the time Connor had to pack he done a pretty good job in taking almost all his possessions with him.

She sat down on mattress and let out a deep sigh. Even though she was the one who had kicked out her son she still felt a little sad, but she felt she did the right thing for her family, she looked around the room and opened the nightstand draw; all that was left was a few pens, an old book and at the back was a small notebook, she pulled out the small black leather book and flicked through the pages until something fell in her lap. A reel of photos had fallen out into her lap, photos of Caden and Connor together smiling happily in the photo booth at the mall, she noticed how happy her son looked and sighed. Helen gently ripped the picture into tiny pieces and placed the small pile of a memory on the bedside cabinet as she stood up to leave the room.

"I hope your happy mom. Because by disowning one son you have disowned two"

Helen whipped her head round and stared into the eyes of her oldest son mike scowling at him like an animal who had just had its food ripped from its jaw. "Don't say that...I did this for our family, if he sees sense he can home and all will be forgotten."

Mike took a step into his brother's room and laughed sarcastically at his mother "Family! We don't have a family anymore mom because you're so close minded and too much of an idiot to see that there is nothing wrong with him!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that after everything I've done for you, and accepting this…I never raised you to let the devil in our home and just go along with it!" Helen spat back at him with a much spite as she could muster.

Mike stood bewildered looking at the woman who was meant to be his mother "He's not the devil he's your son and anyway he couldn't be because the devil already existed in this house and I'm looking at her"

They both stood in silence as the wind whistled against the small window in the room, neither of them knew what to say to each other that would make everything right because they obviously had too different opinions on the matter.

"So what I just say to him that I will turn a blind eye on this, he's with them now he has no chance living under their roof."

"Well that was your fault but he has no chance of becoming straight because that just not who he is and either you accept that or you stay the hell out of his life because if I find out that you have so much as looked at him the wrong way then so help me for my actions…I'm leaving for home after the storm passes and then were are done"

Helen watched as her son quickly dashed down the hallway out of sight. She was tied, she knew her son would never be rid of this phase staying with Caden but she didn't want him in the house to influence the younger ones. She was in a vicious battle with herself contemplating what to next. She grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

~o~

Sebastian sat quietly on the old couch in the basement holding Amelia close to him who had fallen asleep just moments ago, the storm didn't seem to be letting up so they all huddled up together in the small area under the stairs Kurt had set up. Kurt looked over at the little girl and smiled remembering when his three were that small. Kurt handed Seb a blanket to cover Amelia with which he gladly took

"thanks for this guys, I know it's a bit weird considering I've only just moved on the street but I couldn't stay in the house with her and no shelter"

Blaine shook his head and put his hand up "Don't worry it's absolutely fine, you're welcome over anytime even if there is a tornado barrelling down the street" they both let out a nervous laugh to which Kurt ignored. The house continuously gave small creaks and the wind whistled around them from the chaos unfolding outside

"So how come you both came back here of all places I thought you hated it here…whenever I wondered what you guys did I always imagined New York…"

Kurt nodded letting out a small sigh "we did New York and of course it was great but it was no place for a family, it was too expensive for us to afford a place big enough to begin a family and plus everyone is here, it's not so bad now"

They huddled together as a cold draft swept through the basement, the noise from what sounding like the house above being torn apart rippled around them, Caden pulled Connor closer to put an arm around the boy who had been in a constant state of sadness for the last few days.

"I hope my brothers and sisters are doing okay" Connor quietly spoke out

Caden smiled down at him "I'm sure they are fine, we'll all be fine"

Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian all looked at one another with a knowing look, they had not talked about the night Helen had abandoned Connor as Sebastian made a point thanking Kurt and Blaine for the meal before leaving quickly.

"If you ever need to talk Connor I know exactly what you going through, my parents did the same to me at first" Sebastian offered to Connor

The boy looked up and nodded at the man "And what about now?"

Sebastian sighed as he stroked his daughter's hair "now they are more…tolerant, for Amelia's sake more than anything"

The sounds from above grew fainter and faded leaving just the small creaking of the house settling from the damage it had just withstood, everyone remained quiet just listening out to make sure the coast was clear before slowly heading up towards the house. Kurt took in a deep gasp as he looked around the entrance of his home, the door lay in ground ripped from its hinges, shattered glass scattered the floor from where various objects had flown through the windows, in the family room the branch of a near tree was now protruding into the room through the shattered window.

Blaine pulled Kurt close "we can fix all of this, we are all safe which is the main thing"

Kurt rested his head on his husbands shoulder as they made their way out to street which littered in debris from the storm path. They looked over towards Sebs house to see a part of the roof had collapsed in to which he didn't seem too worried about as long as Amelia was safe. An hour or two had gone by as people started to pick up the pieces of their lives and put their homes back together when Sebastian's phone rung. Kurt and Blaine looked suspiciously at Sebastian from the tone in his voice.

"Okay…see you soon" Sebastian ended his call and turned to them

"Seb…is everything okay?" Blaine asked hesitantly

Sebastian nodded and looked over at the group of children "that was Tristan…he's working the ER at the minute and well…"

Kurt shrugged "what?"

"He said the woman from the other night is there…Connors mom, it's not good"

The three of them looked over to Connor wondering just how he was going to take the news because no matter what she was his mom and still had some love for her, but the question was did he have enough love for her left.

~o~

They had all eventually made it to the hospital just a couple hours after the call Sebastian had received, none of them knew what to expect when they arrived. Connor stuck close to Caden void of all emotion with no clue as to how he felt about the news of his mother being hospitalised. They made their way into the ER that was currently filled to its capacity with patients and people waiting to be seen.

"Seb!" Shouted Tristan as he made his way through the crowd towards the man quickly taking him and his daughter into his arms "thank god you're okay, I was so worried about you and I know how much Amelia hates storms" he quickly rubbed his thumb over Amelia's cheek.

"How's Connors mom?..." Blaine asked cautiously

Tristan glanced at Connor who kept his gaze on the air in front of his face looking into space trying to forget everything that was happening

"Last I heard she was being taken to surgery…she was found in a car wreck out in the storm, I've tried to keep up with her but it's been so busy and well…I really need to get back" they said their goodbyes and watched the tall man disappear into the crowds of people. Kurt put an arm around both Caden and Connor as he looked around the injured people of the waiting room. He paused as he saw David Karofsky sitting amongst an old couple and a young girl. He looked to Blaine who was busy talking Toby to reassure him they would leave once they found out about Helen, Kurt let go of the boys and walked a few steps to stand in front of the former bully.

David looked up with tears in his eyes "K-kurt…what are you doing here"

Kurt shook his head "we are all fine it's just someone we know is here…what are you doing here?"

David stood up and looked away "I told you I had a partner…well he…he's been brought in here, I hardly know anything just that he was caught in the storm and now…"

Kurt took a deep breath in "Dave…I'm sorry, we can ask someone…" that's when Kurt felt the eyes that bored into his back he knew who's eyes it would be. Kurt slowly turned round to see Blaine's eyes pierce into his own. Blaine had heard the conversation and to be honest Kurt was scared of the look that Blaine was currently giving him.

~o~

Do I kill Helen ?


End file.
